Le secret de Lyventhyl
by Chapolla
Summary: Une émeraude qui pleure, un saphir qui séduit, un rubis qui sauve, de l'onix qui trompe, une perle noire qui aime. De magnifiques pierres pour de magnifiques yeux, et un royaume secret.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_'' Comment osez-vous imposer vos lois ? Il n'existe qu'un seul héritier et il n'est autre que mon fils aîné ! ''_

_'' Votre fils n'est pas en mesure de reprendre le pouvoir ! Lyventhyl a besoin d'un nouveau roi qui sache prendre des responsabilités. ''_

_'' Il en est tout à fait capable. Son maryoku est l'un des plus puissants que nos ancêtres n'aient jamais eus. ''_

_'' Nous ne parlons pas de ses capacités Votre Majesté. ''_

_'' Alors comment osez-vous m'affronter ? ''_

_'' À son âge, vous étiez engagés avec Sa Majesté la Reine ! Comment pourrait-il devenir Roi s'il ne respecte pas l'une de nos deux lois fondamentales concernant l'amour et la fraternité envers autrui ? Notre propre symbole ! Il doit être exemplaire pour notre peuple comme Vous et vos ancêtres ! ''_

_'' Il se mariera avec la personne choisie par la Prêtresse. ''_

_'' Mais vous savez autant que moi qu'une telle chose n'arrivera jamais. La personne concernée sera bientôt mariée à un autre Mazoku. Shinou-Heika semble en avoir décidé autrement. ''_

_'' La Prêtresse et le Roi Originel se sont mis d'accord. Il doit y avoir un malentendu. ''_

_'' Vous êtes naïf Votre Majesté. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si le Prince n'est pas fiancé dans les huit prochains mois, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Lyventhyl, l'héritier au trône ne deviendra pas Roi. ''_

_Le Roi se rassit dans son trône. Malheureusement, le Comte avait raison. C'était la première fois que l'héritier au trône de Lyventhyl n'était pas fiancé à l'âge de 70 ans. Son fils en avait maintenant 85 et rien n'avait changé._

_La Prêtresse a mis en place des lois, des lois qui compliquent la situation. Le Prince ne doit pas être aidé. Personne ne peut le mener sur la bonne voix ou il sera puni. Personne ne pouvait lui dire qui était son fiancé._

_Fiancé déjà fiancé d'ailleurs, seuls ceux qui devaient le savoir le savaient, et évidemment, le Prince l'ignorait._

_Son fils ainé devrait le trouver par lui-même. Il en était capable. Il avait un don formidable. Il avait confiance en lui. _

_'' Quatorze mois. Laissez-lui quatorze mois. S'il ne s'est pas fiancé d'ici là, votre demande sera acceptée et exaucée. ''_

_'' Il ne peut se fiancer qu'avec la personne choisie. ''_

_'' Il le fera, j'en suis sûr et certain. ''_

_'' Très bien Votre Majesté. Quatorze mois lui sont accordés, pas un jour de plus.''_

_Le Roi soupira. Il avait été un très bon gouverneur jusque là. Il était aimé par son peuple, mais pour une fois, il était impuissant. Et il s'agissait de son fils._

* * *

A tous les fans de ' Il est sensé d'être insensé '. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abandonné la fiction. J'ai juste démarré une autre histoire en parallèle que je commence à publier. N'hésitez-pas à laisser des reviews.

Merci à tous et à toutes, bonne lecture !


	2. Comment être ridiculisé !

Il était assis près de la fontaine au milieu des fleurs, les yeux fermés. Greta s'assit à ses côtés sans faire de bruit. Elle le trouvait magnifique, comme d'habitude. Sa peau était illuminée par les rayons de soleil et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi dorés. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se dit à chaque fois qu'elle le voit.

Même si elle ne le dit à personne, elle trouve son papa Wolfram beaucoup plus beau et attirant que son papa Yuuri.

Wolfram ne portait pas son uniforme bleu. C'était son jour de congé et il avait opté pour une tenue plus noble mais bleue au grand désarroi de Greta. Quand le verrait-elle dans dans des couleurs qui ne soient ni bleu, ni vert et ni rose ? Pourquoi ne s'habillait-il jamais en rouge, orange, jaune, mauve, marron, vert pomme, gris, magenta ? Elle rigola silencieusement à la pensée de voir son papa dans une tenue aussi colorée. Après tout, qu'avaient-ils tous à choisir une seule couleur de vêtement ? Même les servantes ne portent jamais plus de deux couleurs, le blanc et la deuxième varie entre le rouge, le vert, le bleu et depuis peu le rose.

Greta fixait toujours Wolfram. Il est triste, elle le sait. Mais son papa ne dit rien, il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle était sûr qu'il pensait à Yuuri en ce moment. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient disputés et Greta avait tout fait pour faire sourire Wolfram depuis. Enfin, elle voulait un vrai sourire. Un sourire de bonheur, de joie.

Elle en veut un peu à Yuuri d'être reparti dans son monde sans s'être excusé auprès de son papa. Yuuri lui a dit qu'il ne savait pas comment le faire. Est-ce si difficile de dire ' je m'excuse ' ? Il semblerait que pour Yuuri, oui.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais Greta ? ''

La petite fille sourit. Wolfram l'impressionne toujours autant. Comment sait-il qu'elle est là alors qu'il n'a pas ouvert les yeux depuis son arrivée ?

'' Greta s'est fait prendre encore une fois. Ce qui a trahi Greta ? ''

'' Ton parfum. Tu as jouée près des fleurs de Hahaue, je reconnais leurs odeurs et en plus, tu sens la pâte secrète à cookie de Aniue. ''

Wolfram ouvrit les yeux et Greta pu voir ses magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude la regarder. Elle rigola.

'' Greta s'ennuie maintenant. ''

'' Tu veux que je te lise une histoire, que l'on fasse une ballade à cheval, que l'on aille en ville, que je t'apprenne à peindre ? ''

'' Non, non, ça ira. ''

Même si son papa se considérait comme un vrai peintre, ses œuvres ne ressemblaient à rien. Et en plus, elles ne sentaient pas bon. Il n'y a vraiment qui lui pour utiliser des excréments d'animaux comme peinture. Elle n'allait vraiment pas apprendre cet art de lui. Et puis, il s'occupait souvent d'elle, même quasiment tout le temps quand il ne partait pas. Il lui avait appris tellement de choses.

'' C'est le jour de congé de papa Wolfram. ''

'' Rien ne m'empêche de la passer avec toi. ''

'' Et si on prenait le thé ensemble ? ''

'' Il est encore tôt pour ça, non ? ''

'' Oui. De toute façon, Gwendal attend que les cookies cuisent. ''

Wolfram la regarda souriant, mais pas avec le sourire qu'elle aurait voulu.

'' Tu ne t'ennuies que quand tu es triste. Tu veux en parler ? ''

'' Wolfram et Yuuri vont se séparer ? ''

Le visage du blond s'attrista. Greta voulait lui poser cette question depuis des jours. Elle avait peur de le perdre. Après tout, si leurs fiançailles étaient annulées, Wolfram ne serait plus son père et elle se retrouverait toute seule à chaque fois que Yuuri repartirait sur Terre.

'' J'ignore la réponse moi-même Greta. ''

'' Greta est triste quand vous vous disputez. ''

'' C'est lui qui a commencé, il n'avait pas à embrasser cette, cette... ''

Wolfram ne termina pas sa phrase, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, Greta savait, tout le monde savait. Il voulait pleurer et elle savait qu'il se retenait de le faire devant quiconque.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un câlin. Wolfram ne pleurerait pas, pas devant elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le réconforter. Et ses câlins sont le meilleur moyen, quelle que soit la situation.

'' J'ai une idée, si tu allais t'amuser avec Anissina le temps que je prépare la table pour le thé, j'ai cru comprendre par des rumeurs qu'elle vient de finir une nouvelle invention. Après on pourra manger plein de cookies avec Aniue et parler de choses plus gaies. ''

'' D'accord. ''

Greta embrassa son papa. C'était sa manière de lui demander de le laisser seul un moment. Elle s'exécuta et se mis en route vers le laboratoire de la scientifique.

La femme en question n'était pas seule. Ses quatre servantes préférées étaient là et semblaient admiratives devant ce qui était le prodige de la femme noble.

'' Anissina... ''

'' Hime ! Entrez et venez admirez mon travail. Je viens de terminer ma dernière invention, voici épluche-tête-kun. ''

Greta rigola. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Anissina pour inventer de telles choses et les nommer ainsi. L'objet en question était assez amusant : deux barres métalliques reliées par une troisième, avec au bout des mains rouges.

'' Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? '' demanda Doria, impatiente.

'' Et bien mesdames, vous n'aurez plus à couper et raser les cheveux de ses messieurs. Avec un maryoku puissant, n'importe qui peut l'utiliser. Tiens,... je me demande où se cache Günter, il était sensé venir le tester. Peu importe. Une fois les mains posées sur leurs têtes, elles réagissent aussitôt et se transforment automatiquement en des outils de coiffeurs. Qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller seuls, nous ne sommes pas à leur service. Nous, les femmes, prendront un jour le pouvoir et ils s'agenouilleront à nos pieds les têtes rasées ! ''

Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent la scientifique aux cheveux rouges à la fois pour ses paroles et son invention. Puis les servantes s'excusèrent et retournèrent travailler. Greta s'assit sur une chaise et soupira. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

'' Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiétez Hime. ''

'' Greta ne veut pas qu'ils se séparent. ''

'' Ils ne le feront pas. Ils ne l'avouent pas, mais au fond d'eux, ils s'aiment profondément. ''

'' Mais Yuuri a embrassé la nouvelle servante, enfin il dit que c'était un accident mais il l'a quand même embrassé et Wolfram est vraiment triste maintenant. ''

'' Heika est tellement imprévisible. Je suis sûre que cela faisait parti de son plan. ''

'' De son plan ? ''

'' Oui. Je suis prête à parier ma dernière invention qu'il voulait rendre jaloux Wolfram. ''

Greta sourit à nouveau. C'était donc ça ! Anissina était vraiment une femme formidable, elle avait les réponses à toutes ses questions et ses incompréhensions. Elle sauta de sa chaise joyeuse, remercia la scientifique et sortit en sautillant de la salle pour rejoindre son papa et Gwendal.

Le plan de Yuuri at vraiment bien marché, Wolfram est jaloux mais triste aussi. Il aurait quand même pu trouver un autre moyen.

Elle est heureuse. Quoi qu'il arrive, Yuuri et Wolfram resteront ensemble. Ils s'aiment, c'est sûr et certain. Et puis, elle a une famille formidable. Elle est vraiment heureuse, oui.

A présent, elle attendait impatiemment le retour de Yuuri pour savoir ce qu'il se passerait.

* * *

Murata était en route vers son lycée, habillé d'un uniforme bleu, sacoche à la main.

Il avait pris soin le matin même de nettoyer les verres de ses lunettes, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs. Il est déjà myope alors s'il y a des traces sur ses lunettes, il voit encore moins, ce qui est logique.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux derniers évènements.

Tout d'abord, il possède à présent deux âmes. Oui, la sienne et celle de Geneus. Il n'est pas contre, Geneus méritait d'être pris en compte, de savoir que l'on s'intéressait à lui pour ce qu'il était et non pour la raison pour laquelle il avait été créé.

Il peut le sentir en lui. L'âme de Geneus est paisible, heureuse comme si pour la première fois une âme pouvait vivre. Ils étaient à nouveau redevenus qu'une et une seule personne. C'était son choix. Certes, un choix influencé par le Maoh. Shibuya ne voulait pas le détruire et Murata finit par ressentir de la compassion pour cet homme.

Ensuite, Shin Makoku allait être tranquille pendant un moment, du moins jusqu'à ce que Dai Shimaron se trouve un nouveau roi, ce qui mettrait des mois car leur gouvernement est instable depuis l'échec de Belal.

Oui, ils allaient être tranquilles pendant un long moment.

Sauf, et oui, sauf si Saralegui se propose en tant que candidat. Ce roi et Shibuya s'entendent plutôt bien malgré les trahisons, mais seul Shibuya a confiance en lui. Personne ne peut pardonner les actes du roi humain. Même pas Shinou, et lui encore moins. Il le déteste et rien ne peut changer son état d'esprit.

Il allait presque oublier. Malheureusement, il y a bien une personne que le Maoh ait pu convaincre : l'ex-prince démon. Oui, le blond a en quelque sorte pardonné l'autre blond.

Murata admire beaucoup Wolfram Von Bielefeld mais, pour une fois, c'est lui le ' boulet '. Il finira un jour par mourir à cause du Maoh. Il ne prend pas soin de lui, et c'est justement ça qui énerve les grands frères. Il est toujours là pour le Maoh, prêt à le suivre quelles que soient ses intentions mais il vit dans cette bulle où Yuuri ci, Yuuri ça. Quelqu'un doit lui rappeler que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il doit vivre sa vie. Non, pire, quelqu'un doit lui rappeler qu'il a une vie. Et tous espèrent que ce quelqu'un apparaisse un jour, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Malheureusement, ils devraient attendre ce quelqu'un ainsi que de voir ce qu'il se passe à Dai Shimaron avant de savoir quoi faire, si c'est qu'ils doivent faire quelque chose. Mais il est hors de question que Shin Makoku approuve Saralegui en tant que que Roi de Dai Shimaron.

Mais, que faire face à un Maoh qui peut être têtu quand cela l'arrange ? Même Shinou ne peut pas l'influencer.

Le Roi Originel. Quel gamin celui-là !

Murata en a marre de jouer le rôle de la nounou. Avant son retour sur Terre, il avait dû inventer une histoire bidon à Conrad pour protéger Shinou et ses actes. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, il était le responsable.

Murata lui a bien fait comprendre que c'était fini, qu'il devrait à partir de maintenant se débrouiller tout seul.

Et bien sûr, sans utiliser Lord Von Bielefeld. Il a déjà assez à faire avec ses fiançailles.

Le couple royale l'amuse néanmoins tellement.

Tous les jours, un nouveau potin dû à une dispute, à une remarque ou encore à un rapprochement de toute sorte.

Quel idiot ce Shibuya ! N'importe qui se mettrait à genou devant le blond aux yeux émeraudes. Oui, même lui, mais il ne le ferait jamais. Il a trop de respect envers son amitié avec Shibuya pour lui voler son fiancé et s'agenouiller devant lui le rendrait encore moins potable et ne lui rendrait pas sa vie, sa liberté.

Et puis, il faut avouer que lui et le Lord ne s'entendent pas à merveille non plus. Mais le blond est tellement beau, oui, il est magnifique. Une beauté unique, incomparable.

Son attention fût détournée alors qu'il traversait la rue pour entrer dans son lycée. Un vélo se dirigeait vers lui, déséquilibré : le propriétaire avait complètement perdu le contrôle de son engin.

'' Attention ! pousse-toi ! ''

Murata réagit assez vite, juste le temps de l'esquiver après avoir rapidement analysé la trajectoire du vélo.

Son propriétaire était un peu plus loin, sur le sol. Se jeter parterre était le seul moyen d'éviter qu'il y ait un blessé ou qui sait quoi d'autre.

Quoi de mieux pour se faire remarquer dès huit heures du matin devant le reste du lycée !

Le garçon se releva. Oui, c'était un garçon, brun, cheveux coiffés en brosse. Il ramassa son vélo et se dirigea vers Murata qui était resté figé sur place.

Il avait prit l'habitude d'entendre ' Restez derrière-moi Geika ' ou ' Restez à l'écart Geika, c'est plus sûr. ' Les paroles ne devaient pas être exactes mais elles voulaient dire la même chose.

Lorsque le garçon s'arrêta, Murata put voir qu'ils avaient à peu près la même taille.

'' Je suis sincèrement désolé. Un idiot m'est rentré dedans et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Tu... tu n'as rien ? ''

Murata sourit. Il l'a esquivé donc évidemment, il n'a rien.

Le garçon brun avait un accent lorsqu'il parlait. Il était loin d'être japonais ou même asiatique car il n'avait aucun trait pouvant le caractériser de cette manière.

Et il a ces yeux. Oui, de magnifiques yeux saphirs assortis à l'uniforme. Parce qu'en plus, ils étudient dans le même lycée. Pourtant, ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés auparavant. Peut-être est-il nouveau ? Non, impossible, il parle trop bien le japonais pour l'être.

'' Non, je suis encore en un seul morceau, '' dit-il d'un air moqueur. '' Et toi et ton vélo ? ''

'' Je suis soulagé. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je ne m'en serais jamais remis. ''

Murata le regarda avec de grands yeux bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce que...

'' C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai _Menthe_ depuis des années et elle n'a jamais renversé et blessé personne. ''

'' M.. quoi, qui ? ''

'' Mon vélo. Elle, enfin il s'appelle _Menthe_. ''

Murata se retint de pouffer de rire. Le vélo avait un prénom et bien qu'il ignore ce qu'il signifie, il avait dit ' elle '. Peut-être n'arrive-t-il pas à se trouver une fille et qu'il exauce ses rêves et ses désirs... avec un vélo ?

Shinuya dirait à coup sûr qu'il a à nouveau des pensées perverses.

'' Je vois. ''

'' Comment tu t'appelles ? ''

'' Ne suis-je pas celui sensé posé cette question ? Je suis la victime et j'ai le droit de connaître en premier le nom de mon agresseur. ''

Murata put voir le brun aux yeux saphirs sourire.

'' Je m'appelle _François_, _François Guerdriac_. ''

Quoiiii ? Murata pourrait essayer de répéter ne serait-ce son prénom pendant des jours, il n'arriverait jamais à le prononcer.

'' Pas d'ici, hein ? ''

'' On peut dire que je suis français. ''

'' On peut dire ? Tu l'es ou tu ne l'es pas, mais tu appartient forcément à une nation ! ''

'' C'est compliqué mais trop long à expliquer. Alors, les présentations peuvent-elles être réciproques ? ''

'' Ah, Ken Murata. ''

'' Et bien je suis désolé pour ce petit accident Ken. À une prochaine fois. Bonne journée. ''

Murata ne répondit pas. Il rougissait. Personne ne l'appelait Ken. Ses parents, Jennifer l'appellaient Ken-chan. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Là, c'était Ken tout court.

François s'en alla et Murata en conclut qu'il n'attendait pas forcément une réponse.

Oui, à une prochaine fois. Murata voulait le revoir. L'appellation Ken lui plaît,... et le garçon aussi est très mignon et ses membres semblent parfaits et... il se sent attiré par lui. Il le trouve tellement mystérieux et marrant à la fois.

Peut-être est-ce une caractéristique des français ? Après tout, à part des notions historiques et des connaissances monumentales, il ne sais pas grand chose de ce pays.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il allait être en retard.

* * *

'' Tu m'écoutes Murata ? ''

'' Pour la vingt-deuxième fois, oui Shibuya. ''

En réalité, il n'avait pas suivi un seul moment ce que disait son ami. Il était ailleurs. Comme le reste de la journée d'ailleurs. Depuis sa fameuse rencontre.

'' Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? ''

'' Pas d'habits. Elle les fait faire sur mesure. Pas de bijou, je ne m'y connais pas. ''

'' On parle de la Sexy Queen de Shin Makoku. Tu ne peux pas lui offrir quelque chose qu'elle a déjà. ''

'' Mais je suis le Maoh, je ne peux pas lui offrir un cadeau sans valeur, surtout pour son anniversaire. Je ne sais même pas quel âge elle va avoir et ne t'avises même pas de répondre, je préfère ne pas le savoir, je risque d'être écœuré ! ''

Murata soupira. Même agée, Celi-sama était toujours aussi magnifique.

'' Que va lui offrir Lord Von Bielefeld. ? ''

Murata se giffla mentalement. Yuuri était déjà déprimé à cause de leur dernière dispute, qu'il avait initié, alors quelle idée il avait eu de le mentionner !

'' Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? ''

'' Tu verras ! ''

'' Comment peux-tu me cacher une information si cruciale ? Murata ! Heho Murata ! MURATA ! Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en train de mater des jeunes filles !''

Le soukoku venait de faire un bond. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il avait à nouveau une multitude de regards posés sur lui.

'' Tu m'emmènes dans un centre commercial, il faut bien que je m'occupe ! ''

'' Murata, gros pervers va ! ''

'' C'est bon, je rigole. Non je ne mate aucune jeune fille mais il est vrai que je m'ennuie. ''

'' Alors aide-moi ! ''

'' Shibuya, tu connais Celi-sama, tu n'as pas besoin d'un sage pour t'aider à trouver des réponses que tu connais déjà. ''

'' Belles paroles. Murata, tu étais content de venir avec moi et là tu fais la moue ! Celi-sama a déjà tout. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui apporter d'autre ? ''

'' Ken ! ''

Murata et Shibuya se retournèrent. C'était lui, le garçon qui a occupé son esprit toute la journée. Ces yeux magnifiques croisaient à nouveau les siens.

'' F... le Français ! ''

'' Tu le connais ? '' lui susurra Shibuya.

'' Un camarade. Je te présente le Français, '' répondit-il en haussant la voix.

'' Il s'appelle comme ça ? ''

La dite personne rigola.

'' Jolie naïveté. J'ai l'habitude à force. Je m'appelle _François_. ''

Shibuya le regarda hébété puis rigola.

'' Je vois, le Français quoi. Moi, c'est Yuuri. ''

'' Enchanté. J'allais me promener dans le quartier profiter du beau temps, vous voulez m'accompagner ? ''

'' Désolé. ''

'' Avec joie. ''

Murata et Shibuya se regardèrent. Ils venaient de répondre en même temps laissant le garçon brun incrédule.

'' Je veux dire, Shibuya fait les magasins pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire, mais moi je ne fais rien du tout. Je serai plus que ravi de t'accompagner. ''

'' Murata, t... ''

'' Shibuya Yuuri ? ''

Murata vit le Français froncer les sourcils. Il examinait son ami comme s'il venait de voir un Dieu.

'' Heu, oui. ''

'' Excuse mon étonnement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ton nom. ''

'' Je ne savais pas que j'étais connu ! ''

Murata aurait étranglé Shibuya. Il était en train de lui voler son rencart. Il prit le garçon aux yeux saphirs par le bras et l'entraîna loin du Maoh en lui adressant quelques dernières paroles.

'' Bonne chance Shibuya ! ''

Le Français rigola.

'' T'aurais-je sauvé du diable ? ''

'' En quelque sorte. Je m'ennuyais à mort. D'où le connais-tu ? ''

'' Je ne le connais pas, j'ai juste entendu parler de lui. ''

'' Fan de baseball, hein ? ''

'' Euh, pas vraiment. Mais mon meilleur ami l'est. ''

Ils étaient sortis du bâtiment. Il faisait beau et il y avait un vent assez doux. Murata ne se rendit pas compte qu'il agrippait le bras du brun. Et le brun ne disait rien.

'' Il vit en France ? ''

'' Non, il vit ici. Même lycée. ''

'' Vraiment ? ''

'' Il est très discret. Comme moi d'ailleurs, si on ne mentionne pas mon arrivée historique de ce matin. ''

'' Tu vis au Japon depuis longtemps ? ''

Leur conversation s'était presque transformée en interrogatoire.

'' Question difficile. ''

'' Difficile ? Quoi, tu vis dans un autre monde ? ''

Le brun ria embarrassé.

'' Je dirais huit, neuf ans. ''

'' Whaou, tu as quasiment grandi ici. ''

'' En quelque sorte. ''

Murata sourit. ' Ce garçon est tellement mystérieux et il semble aimer toutes les réponses possibles abstraites' pensa-til.

'' Pourquoi te promenais-tu dans un magasin ? ''

'' Je suppose que l'envie. Et si on parlait de toi un peu ? ''

'' Les étrangers sont beaucoup plus intéressants. ''

'' Age ? ''

'' 17. ''

'' Intéressant, je suis plus vieux que toi. J'en ai 18. Tu viens de les avoir ? ''

'' Il y a deux mois. Toi ? ''

'' Deux jours. ''

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient une conversation banale mais qui semblait la plus importante pour le Daikenja, depuis des années.

'' Copine ? ''

Murata rougit. Le brun le regardait dans les yeux.

'' Non. Ni de copains d'ailleurs. ''

'' C'est rare. ''

'' Quoi donc ? ''

'' Voir quelqu'un parler de l'homosexualité si facilement. Et si j'étais homophobe ? ''

'' Tu n'es pas du genre. ''

'' Tu analyses bien les gens. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour ce genre de choses. D'où ma question. ''

'' Tu me testais ! Et bien, non je ne suis pas homophobe. Je suis plutôt du genre bisexuel. ''

'' Ça me laisse donc une chance. ''

Les yeux saphirs croisèrent à nouveau les yeux noirs. Murata n'arrivait pas à cacher ses pommettes à présent rouges. Il était sous le charme du garçon.

'' En quelque sorte. ''

Le brun sourit. Ils continuèrent à marcher tout en discutant de choses inutiles. Murata venait peut-être de rencontrer son prince charmant, qui sait ?

* * *

Quelle horreur ! Quelle erreur ! Quel idiot ! Il n'était même plus capable de marcher dans un couloir sans glisser, tomber sur une servante et pire, l'embrasser accidentellement ! Et Wolfram avait tout vu ! Son meilleur ami lui avait crié dessus, s'était plaint et le détestait sûrement en ce moment.

Il avait essayé d'en parler avec Murata, mais celui-là n'est pas très convainquant dans ce genre de situation. Et puis aujourd'hui, il était complètement dans la lune. A quoi pouvait-il pensé ? C'était pas lui qui s'était ridiculisé devant tous ses serviteurs, c'était pas lui qui avait brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami, c'était pas lui qui... qui se tourmentait depuis le fâcheux événement.

Heureusement qu'il n'existe aucune tradition concernant les baisers dans son royaume, ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau.

'' Shibuya, comment est la lune ? ''

'' Tu ne devrais même pas essayé, tes blagues sont toujours aussi nulles. ''

Yuuri sourit. Ses compagnons de baseball l'amusaient. Il avait plein d'amis ici, enfin dans son équipe. Ils étaient tous un peu étranges mais, après tout, il l'était lui aussi. Un roi qui glisse sur sa servante ne peut être que étrange.

C'est alors qu'il les remarqua. Deux garçons étaient assis dans les tribunes et le fixaient. Lui, Shibuya Yuuri, était le centre d'attention de deux garçons. C'était surprenant. Il en reconnut un. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Ces traits, ces yeux,.. oui, c'était bien le français. A côté de lui, un garçon aux cheveux foncés, pas totalement noirs, et pas asiatique non plus. ' Sûrement un autre français ', se dit-il. Yuuri se demanda bien pourquoi ils le regardaient de cette manière, comme s'ils cherchaient à le déchiffrer.

'' Apparemment l'un deux veut entrer dans l'équipe. ''

Yuuri sursauta mais remercia son ami d'avoir pris l'initiative de répondre à la question qu'il allait poser.

'' Lequel ? ''

'' J'en sais rien. Ils sont plutôt bizarres, ils parlent pas notre langue. ''

'' L'un deux est français, ils parlaient sûrement cette langue. ''

'' Non, ma mère m'oblige à prendre des cours de français depuis que j'ai six ans, c'était pas du français. ''

'' De l'anglais ? ''

'' Non plus. Pas du chinois, pas de l'italien, pas de l'espagnol, pas du russe, pas du grec. ''

'' Tu parle combien de langues ? ''

'' Deux, le japonais et le français. Après, il s'agit de reconnaître la langue. ''

Yuuri resta bouche-bée. Quelle langue pouvaient-ils parlaient s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une courante ?

Il regarda le jeu en cours. Il devrait attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir jouer.

'' Des noms ? ''

'' Heu... j'ai cru comprendre que celui aux cheveux gris s'appelait quelque chose Merdrior et l'autre François Guerdriac. J'ai pas vraiment suivi leur conversation avec l'entraîneur. ''

'' C'est sûrement ça, enfin pour le deuxième. ''

'' Tu le connais d'où ? ''

'' Un ami de Murata. ''

'' Un ami ? ''

'' Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit Eichi, un ami. ''

Yuuri regarda pour la première fois son ami. Il était petit, yeux noisettes, cheveux roux. Il était le plus discret de la bande mais aussi le plus curieux.

'' Tu crois qu'il voudrait sortir avec moi ? ''

'' Le français ? Je ne le connais même pas. ''

'' Non, Murata. ''

Yuuri resta bouche-bée. A force de vouloir séduire des jeunes filles, Murata avait fini par séduire un jeune garçon de son âge. Yuuri se demanda si Murata serait lui aussi intéressé. C'est alors qu'il pris conscience que ça ne l'avait pas choqué. Un garçon plaisant à un garçon. C'était normal pour lui. ' Oh Shinou, suis-je en train de devenir gay ? '.

'' Shibuya, pourquoi tu rougis ? ''

'' Pour rien, pour rien. Comme ça je ne sais pas, mais je pourrais toujours demander à Murata, enfin discrètement. ''

'' Tu ne sais pas vraiment être discret. Merci quand même pour ta proposition, je ferai sans. ''

'' Eh, c'est vexant. ''

'' Qu'est-ce qui est vexant ? ''

'' Murata ! '' s'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

'' Eh bien, apparemment je ne suis pas discret. ''

'' C'est vrai, même quand tu glisses ! ''

Yuuri l'aurait frappé. Comment osait-il encore une fois lui reparler de son baiser accidentel. Il le regarda avec des yeux noirs, encore plus noirs que d'habitude.

'' Et toi tu es en retard. ''

'' Pas du tout, je viens juste de sortir de cours, je suis venu directement. ''

'' Tu finissais pas plus tôt ? ''

'' J'ai pris des cours en plus. De français. ''

'' De français ? Pourquoi faire ? ''

'' Le pourquoi ne te regarde pas. ''

'' Très bien. Au fait en parlant de français, le français est là. ''

'' C'est vrai ? Où ça ? ''

Yuuri lui indiqua l'emplacement mais à sa grande surprise, les deux garçons n'étaient plus là. Et l'un deux voulait entrer dans l'équipe !

'' Shibuya, ton tour ! ''

Il se leva laissant le soukoku déçu et un Eichi rougissant de bonheur. Malheureusement, ce dernier ignorait que Murata ne lui prêtait pas attention.

Il soupira. Dans quelques heures il regagnerait l'autre monde et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment s'excuser auprès de Wolfram.

* * *

'' Kakka, je sais qu... ''

'' Gisela, ne me fais pas la morale s'il-te-plaît. ''

Si Wolfram avait une vraie amie au Château du Serment de Sang, c'était bien Gisela. Il pouvait tout lui dire : ses sentiments, ses pensées, tout. Elle l'écoutait sans dire un mot et quand il avait fini, elle lui donnait son point de vue, lui remontait le morale. Elle était là pour lui. Elle était comme une grande sœur, celle qui peut à la fois ressentir de la compassion pour lui mais celle qui peut aussi lui faire la morale.

Et Wolfram sentait que ce coup-ci, elle allait sûrement le réprimander, encore une fois. Et encore une fois, il se sentirait rassuré, accompagné, aimé. Mais là, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire face à son amie.

Il s'était réfugié dans un coin du château, un coin inhabité. Seuls les soldats faisant leurs rondes pouvaient le voir. Mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Comme d'habitude. Sauf que quand il venait ici, il était horriblement déprimé. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un vienne à son secours et il semblait que Gisela pouvait entendre ses appels : elle apparaissait toujours quand il en avait besoin.

Wolfram s'était toujours demandé comment elle avait découvert sa cachette. Il avait forcer les soldats à ne rien dire à personne. Si quelqu'un demandait pour lui, ils répondraient qu'ils ignoraient où il se trouvait même s'ils venaient de l'apercevoir cinq minutes auparavant. Wolfram leur était reconnaissant pour ça. Peut-être la jeune femme avait utiliser sa facette sergent sur les soldats, ou peut-être l'avait-elle suivi un jour ? Il le lui avait demandé une fois et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle était un peu comme sa gardienne. Oui, elle était une sorte de gardienne tombant du ciel à chaque déprime, qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses due à l'augmentation des disputes, pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Et elle était là encore une fois. Wolfram la regarda dans les yeux et elle répondit par un sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à regarder le néant.

'' C'est injuste. Personne ne pleure pour moi. ''

Wolfram sourit. La raison venait peut-être du fait qu'elle effrayait tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrait avec son côté sergent major.

'' Günter. ''

'' Il pleure parce que je suis toujours seule, célibataire. Et vous, vous pleurez encore une fois car le Maoh vous a blessé, à nouveau. Vous ne vous en lassez donc pas ? Je suppose que lorsqu'on aime, et Shinou sait combien vous aimez Heika, on est prêt à faire des sacrifices. Un, deux, dix peut-être. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la dixième fois que je vous retrouve ici mais, voyons voir, disons la quatre centième ? Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Avez vous l'intention de vivre encore des centaines d'années ainsi ? Est-ce que vous méritez toute cette douleur que vous vous infligée ? ''

'' Je l'aime trop pour renoncer à lui. ''

'' Et lui, vous rend-il votre amour ? ''

'' Il dit que je suis l'un de ses plus proches amis. ''

'' Exact. Le Maoh est merveilleux, il fait de grandes choses. Il a amené la joie, la paix, la bienveillance, l'amour dans notre royaume et dans des pays voisins, dans les cœurs de chacun. Dans les cœurs de tous ceux qui lui rendent cet amour, sauf le vôtre. Et pourtant vous êtes l'un de ses plus proches amis. Nous voulons votre bonheur Kakka, et par nous vous savez qui je veux dire : Céli-sama, vos frères, mon père et même au plus profond de lui-même, Heika. ''

'' Et toi évidemment. Est-ci mal d'aimer Yuuri ? De vouloir me réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés ? De vouloir l'entendre dire ' je t'aime ' ? Ce sont des rêves, juste des rêves. Et tant que je rêve encore, j'ai une raison de vivre même si je souffre chaque soir dès que je me couche à ses côtés. C'est comme ça. Une raison de vivre n'apporte-t-elle pas le bonheur ? ''

'' Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il ne faut pas seulement avoir une raison, il faut vivre tout simplement. Vous suffoquez dans votre bulle, celle où Yuuri est tout pour vous. ''

'' Il l'est. ''

'' Et quand la bulle explosera, que se passera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il le jour où il annulera votre engagement ? ''

'' Ce sera la fin du monde. ''

'' Kakka, vous ne devez plus vivre comme ça. Soyez heureux à votre manière mais pas pour un rêve. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que la partie où il embrasse les servantes puisse être considérée comme un rêve. ''

'' Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Gisela ? ''

'' C'est à vous de trouver la solution Kakka. ''

Wolfram se leva. Gwendal voulait le voir et ce dernier n'aimait pas beaucoup les retardataires. Après avoir remercié Gisela pour sa compagnie et son aide, il s'excusa et se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère aîné.

* * *

'' Tu pourrais trouver mieux ! Tu pourrais être heureux ! Tu pourrais être quelqu'un de meilleur ! ''

'' Yuuri m'a aidé à voir les choses différemment. ''

Les yeux de Wolfram fixaient ceux de son frère et vice versa.

'' Et ce même Yuuri t'as humilié devant tout le royaume. ''

'' Ça se sait ? ''

'' Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Waltrana me demandant de rompre ton engagement moi-même. ''

'' Mais tu ne peux pas. ''

'' Pas encore non. Mais ton oncle demande alors que les dix nobles se réunissent pour en parler. ''

'' Vous êtes sensés vous réunir pour parler politique, pas parler potins. ''

'' Tu m'aiderais beaucoup si tu l'annulais toi même. ''

'' Non. Enfin, je sais pas, pas pour l'instant. ''

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Depuis le début de sa relation avec le Maoh, c'était la première fois qu'il hésitait autant à rompre son engagement. Il l'aimait mais ce boulet l'avait humilié, ridiculisé devant son royaume, devant son oncle, devant ses frères.

'' Tu hésites ? ''

'' J'en sais rien. ''

'' J'ai besoin d'une réponse, j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps à me réunir avec les nobles pour parler couple royal. ''

'' Tu n'as pas besoin de les joindre. ''

'' Wolfram. Veux-tu continuer à vivre de cette manière alors qu'il y a dix ans tu étais prêt à griller ceux qui te déshonoreraient ? ''

'' Gisela vient déjà de me faire la leçon, j'en ai eu assez en un jour ! Non, je ne veux pas continuer à vivre comme ça mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je ne suis pas un merveilleux soldat comme Conrad, je ne suis pas un homme d'affaires ou de politique comme toi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un sur qui prendre exemple comme Günter, je suis juste...beau, comme Hahaue, sauf que elle, elle a eu le pouvoir. Yuuri a été très clair, si ça n'avait pas été à cause de mon beau visage, il ne m'aurait pas giflé mais frappé. Tant que je ne trouverais pas quelles sont mes qualités, je continuerai à vivre de cette manière. ''

'' Tu es un excellent soldat Wolfram. ''

'' Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. ''

Il avait craqué malgré le fait qu'il ait lutté. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il voulait que quelqu'un voit en lui ce qu'il ne voyait pas, lui dise en quoi il était bon, le mette en valeur. Le contraire de Yuuri en fait. Mais il aimait Yuuri et il resterait à ses côtés pour le moment. Il sentit les bras de son frère s'enrouler autour de lui et le serrer contre lui.

'' Ce n'est pas suffisant pour Yuuri, mais ça l'est largement pour nous tous. Tu devrais t'éloigner du château quelque temps. Un village humain a été attaqué. ''

Wolfram essuya ses larmes, accepta sa mission et écouta les consignes, toujours dans les bras réconfortants de son grand frère.

* * *

Wolfram était en route avec ses troupes vers le village humain. Il devait admettre qu'il avait fini par comprendre cette race, voire l'aimer. Les humains n'étaient pas si terribles que ce qu'il pensait et tous ne voulaient pas forcément la guerre.

Comme lui d'ailleurs. Son souvenir le plus atroce restait celui concernant le départ de son frère il y a maintenant un peu plus de vingt ans, pour prouver à leur oncle qu'il avait choisi le camp des Mazokus. Même si Wolfram disait détester Conrad, ses sentiments étaient différents de ses dires. Le jour de son départ aurait pu être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il détestait la guerre en parti pour cette raison. Il pouvait y perdre des êtres qui lui sont chers, comme Julia.

Heureusement que leur Maoh déclinait toute offre d'en commencer une. Yuuri était un boulet pour sûr, mais il ne laisserait jamais personne se tuer pour lui ou pour son royaume. Quand il s'agit de guerre, il prend son rôle très au sérieux ce qui, selon les périodes, s'avère être rare.

Et il se dirigeait en ce moment vers un village humain récemment attaqué et pillé. Il était chargé de voir l'ampleur des dégâts et il espérait de tout cœur que les bâtiments soient encore debouts.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il devait aller en territoire allié pour faire le constat et ensuite rendre son rapport au gouvernement du même territoire. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le faire eux-même ? Wolfram avait des doutes et pourtant quelque chose lui disait que Gwendal lui avait donné cette mission pour le distraire. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il est vrai que prendre l'air loin du Château du Serment de Sang lui plaisait beaucoup et lui faisait du bien.

Wolfram sourit. Gwendal trouvait toujours un moyen de lui remonter le moral, à sa manière évidemment.

Wolfram était en compagnie de huit de ses hommes. Tous bons au maniement de l'épée et du feu. Ce n'était pas surprenant, ils faisaient quand même partis de la garde personnelle de Lord Von Bielefeld. Cependant, il savait qu'en territoire humain, ils ne pourraient pas utiliser leur maryoku. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas censés en avoir besoin. Mais tout bon soldat reste sur ses gardes.

Ils venaient de passer la frontière et pourtant le paysage restait le même. Ils chevauchaient au travers d'une forêt, composée de magnifiques arbres, plantes, fleurs. Wolfram s'y connaissait en plantes mais un grand nombre d'entre elles lui étaient complètement inconnues. S'il y pensait et s'il avait le temps, il y emmènerait Gisela. Elle serait ravie, à coup sûr.

'' Kakka, nous arrivons. ''

Wolfram voyait en effet des maisons apparaître de plus en plus claires et nettes devant lui. Il fût soulagé. Le village n'avait pas été détruit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée laissant les chevaux à l'un des huit soldats. Wolfram et les autres questionnèrent les villageois. Les bandits étaient nombreux et semblaient juste vouloir se remplir les poches. Malheureusement il y avait eu des blessés. Une villageoise raconta à Wolfram que c'était stupéfiant que le village soit encore entier. Les mêmes bandits avaient entièrement terrassé d'autres villages. ' Tant mieux, ils ont causé assez de dégâts ' pensa-t-il.

Après avoir écouté les rapports de ses soldats, il ordonna le départ mais ils furent interrompus par des cris. Une femme cria que leurs voleurs étaient de retour mais que cette fois, ils s'en prenaient à eux. Wolfram ordonna alors à ses hommes de défendre le village aux côtés de certains hommes courageux. Ils restaient cependant en minorité.

Wolfram désarma et assomma deux des hommes assez rapidement. Puis il se dirigea vers d'autres bandits qui finirent de même. C'était trop facile pour lui, mais ces hommes étaient des voleurs pas des soldats. Peut-être qu'à force d'affronter des armées, il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de se battre contre un homme ayant suivi un cursus militaire.

Il regarda rapidement la situation du village. Les habitants s'étaient réfugiés chez eux.

Son regard se posa sur quatre hommes assez costauds, épées rangées. Ils devaient sûrement être les chefs, ceux qui dirigeaient les bandits d'après leurs accoutrements. Les hommes marchaient en direction d'une aile opposée où avait lieue la bataille sans se soucier de ce qui arrivait à leurs hommes. Ils étaient revenus pour une raison et Wolfram voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il s'éloigna de ses hommes et courut à leur rencontre.

Ce qu'il vit alors le choqua. L'un des hommes tenait par le col un jeune garçon qui devait avoir aux alentours de treize ans s'il était humain. Mais ses yeux rouges le caractérisaient plutôt comme étant un Mazoku donc il devait plutôt avoir soixante cinq ans, ce qui était peu pour leur race.

'' Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas te mettre dans mon chemin. Je t'avais prévenu, maintenant tu vas être pu... ''

L'homme venait de perdre son souffle dû à un coup de flanc d'épée qu'il venait de recevoir dans l'estomac. Le garçon, lui, était tombé sur le sol, libre. Wolfram le regarda et lui sourit avant de retourner son regard vers les malfaiteurs. Il avait quand même vu l'enfant filer du coin de l'œil, ce qui le soulagea. Il n'était plus en danger.

'' Pour qui tu te prends morveux ? Tu penses être capable de nous affronter ? ''

'' Vous devriez avoir honte de vous en prendre à plus jeune que vous. Et vous vous considérez comme étant des hommes ? ''

Les bandits n'avaient pas du tout aimé cette remarque. Ils sortirent leurs épées, prêts à se battre contre l'ex-Prince. Ils étaient coriaces, plus fort que Wolfram et à sa grande surprise il avait fini, lui Wolfram Von Bielefeld, par être désarmé par quatre malfaiteurs en quelques coups d'épées. Il était déshonoré, humilié encore une fois. Il se dit alors que les hommes n'étaient pas de simples bandits mais des militaires. La manière dont ils maniaient leurs épées, dont ils bougeaient, il y a avait quelque chose en eux d'étrange. Heureusement qu'aucun de ses soldats n'avaient vu la scène. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était dans le pétrin. Pas d'épée, pas de maryoku. Seul face à quatre costauds, quatre militaires, qui en plus étaient bien plus grands que lui..

'' On fait moins le malin, hein ? '' dit l'un d'eux d'un air moqueur et satisfait.

'' Tu vas regretter de nous avoir fait perdre notre temps gamin, '' lui dit un autre sur le même ton.

Et ils l'attaquèrent à nouveau. Wolfram esquiva tous les coups qu'il pouvait mais l'un d'eux le blessa au bassin. Les hommes étaient vraiment satisfaits. Wolfram recula mais se rendit compte qu'il était bloqué contre le mur. Sa main droite posée sur sa plaie, il se dit qu'il était définitivement seul. Gwendal, Conrad, Yuuri ne viendraient pas. A moins d'un miracle, il ne reviendrait pas non plus à Shin Makoku. Et il s'agissait plus d'un fait que d'une supposition. Ces hommes allaient l'achever.


	3. Quand la raison prend le dessus !

Il était seul, blessé. Son sang coulait sur sa main. Il avait mal mais tous ceux le connaissant savaient qu'il ne le montrerait jamais. Son cœur battait trop vite à son goût. Il savait que sa fin arrivait. Il l'avait imaginée à plusieurs reprises mais pas de cette façon.

'' Finissons-en avec lui. ''

'' Attends, '' dit un autre des quatre hommes.

Wolfram le reconnut. Il s'agissait de celui qui avait maltraité l'enfant. Son comportement l'exaspérait. Il allait lui laisser la vie sauve après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

'' J'ai une petite revanche à prendre, '' dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Les trois autres ne dirent rien. Plus vite ils en avaient fini avec lui, plus vite ils se remettraient dans leurs affaires. L'homme leva son épée, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Wolfram ferma les yeux et pensa une dernière fois à sa famille : ses frères, sa mère, Greta, Günter, Gisela, Anissina et, et, et Yuuri. Il ne les reverrait jamais, il ne pourrait jamais dire à Yuuri combien il l'aimait, il ne pourrait jamais s'excuser auprès de ses frères pour s'être laissé manipuler par ses sentiments. C'était fini pour lui. C'était fini entre Yuuri et lui, si c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Il entendit un claquement de fer et rouvrit les yeux. L'épée du bandit se trouvait à des mètres de lui enfoncée dans le sol, et son propriétaire semblait pétrifié. Un garçon habillé d'un uniforme couleur rubis désarmait un à un les malfaiteurs. Horrifiés, ceux-là partirent en courant, après avoir ramassé leurs épées. Le soldat rouge ne les avait pas pourchassé. Il les regardait fuir.

Puis il se tourna vers Wolfram. Émeraudes rencontrèrent rubis. Les yeux du garçon et la couleur de son uniforme étaient les mêmes. Il avait des cheveux gris foncés, semblables à ceux de son frère aîné et avait une coupe dégradée et souple, couvrant ses oreilles. Ils devaient avoir le même âge.

Wolfram en avait presque oublié la douleur de sa blessure. Le garçon l'intriguait. Il venait de lui sauver la vie et il lui en était grandement reconnaissant. Wolfram se glissa contre le mur pour se laisser tomber contre le sol. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son maryoku en territoire humain, il ne pouvait donc pas se soigner.

Le garçon s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla.

'' Laissez-moi faire, '' dit-il en lui retirant la main ensanglantée de la blessure.

Wolfram s'exécuta. Ses mots sonnaient plutôt comme un ordre mais dans l'état où il était, il ne renfrogna pas. Le garçon déboutonna le bas de sa veste puis de sa chemise. Il posa sa main sur la blessure de Wolfram qui s'illumina. Maryoku. Comment pouvait-il utiliser son maryoku en territoire humain ? Seuls Yuuri et le Daikenja y arrivaient. Il était ébahi. Le garçon remarqua sa surprise.

'' Quand on grandit entre un territoire mazoku et un territoire humain, on apprend à utiliser nos pouvoirs dans les deux territoires. Avec beaucoup d'entraînement et de patience on finit un jour par savoir faire ça. ''

Wolfram sourit. L'entraînement et la patience était deux choses qu'il possédait quand il le voulait bien. Mais il vivait à Shin Makoku, alors il lui était totalement impossible de s'entraîner pour utiliser ses pouvoirs en territoire humain.

Wolfram se sentait beaucoup mieux. Le maryoku du garçon lui soignait sa blessure, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il apaisait la douleur de son coeur..

'' J'ai été impoli, mes excuses, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Nathanaël et je suis un soldat de Lyventhyl. ''

'' Lyventhyl ? '' susurra Wolfram.

'' Mon royaume n'est pas vraiment connu. Il est petit et perdu au milieu de rien. Il est confondu avec les territoires voisins. Seuls les...''

'' nobles et le Maoh de Shin Makoku connaissent son existence. Une partie de Lyventhyl est mêlée aux terres Bielefeld. ''

'' C'est exact. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui connaisse l'existence de mon pays. Je suis flatté. ''

Il lui sourit.

'' Vous êtes très doué à l'épée. ''

Wolfram le regarda hébété. Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose alors qu'il venait de se faire humilier par quatre colosses.

'' Je vous ai observé plus tôt. ''

'' Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu plus tôt alors ? ''

'' Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas su ce qu'ils voulaient. ''

'' Et que voulaient-ils ? ''

'' Je n'en sais rien, j'ai dû vous sauver. ''

Wolfram rougit et se sentit désolé d'avoir fichu ses plans en l'air.

'' Je suis désolé. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ses hommes s'en prendre à cet enfant. ''

'' C'est ce que m'a dit Mélia. ''

'' Mélia ? ''

'' Mon petit frère, celui que vous avez sauvé. Je les ai perdu de vue et c'est lui qui est venu m'indiquer leur emplacement. Sur la route, il m'a brièvement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Il est parti cherché de l'eau pour nettoyer vos mains et votre blessure. Vous devez savoir que je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant. ''

'' Vous venez de me sauver la vie, c'est largement suffisant. ''

Nathanaël retira sa main de la plaie et fixa le blond dans les yeux. Wolfram se dit qu'il avait de magnifiques pupilles.

'' Vous n'aviez aucune raison de le sauver. ''

'' Vous n'en aviez pas non plus pour moi, '' ronchonna le blond.

'' Vous étiez sans défense parce que vous avez protégé mon frère. ''

'' Il était aussi sans défense. ''

Leur ton était monté en l'espace de quelques secondes. Nathanaël ne put répondre, Mélia était revenu, sceau et serviette à la main. Il le remercia et nettoya les parties ensanglantées de Wolfram.

Le blond lui, reçut un sourire de la part du petit garçon qui n'était autre que la copie conforme de son grand-frère. Il était étonné par une telle ressemblance. Après un large moment de silence, Wolfram reprit la parole à nouveau calme.

'' Wolfram. ''

'' Pardon ? ''

'' Je m'appelle Wolfram et je suis un soldat de Shin Makoku. ''

'' J'aurais plutôt pensé des terres Bielefeld, vous portez le même uniforme qu'eux. ''

'' Je suis au service du Maoh. ''

'' J'ai eu la chance d'y aller une fois, je veux dire au château bien sûr. J'accompagnais quelqu'un qui avait affaire avec Lord Von Voltaire. Vous le connaissais peut-être ? Il m'a terrifié, son regard est... ''

'' Il pourrait détruire rien qu'avec son regard. ''

Les deux garçons rigolèrent laissant à Mélia la possibilité d'imaginer le fameux regard.

'' J'ai fini. ''

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Wolfram l'utilisa et le visage du garçon se modifia comme s'il était horrifié. Le blond espérait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait causé ce changement radical. Il se rhabilla.

'' Merci. ''

'' Ne faites pas trop d'efforts, vous n'êtes pas complètement guéri. ''

Wolfram était vraiment attiré par les yeux rubis. Il ressentait quelque chose au fond de lui, mais il ignorait ce que c'était.

'' Je vais devoir y aller, mes troupes doivent en avoir fini avec les autres. ''

'' Non, attendez. ''

Nathanaël déboutonna le haut de son uniforme laissant apparaître un pendentif. Pendentif qu'il détacha de son cou et qu'il tendit au blond. Wolfram fût surpris par son intention. Le pendentif était composé d'une feuille verte translucide en verre, incrustée de petites pierres précieuses rouges. Wolfram reconnût la couleur. La même que celle des magnifiques yeux qu'il regardait avec tant d'éblouissement.

'' La feuille verte représente le symbole de mon royaume : l'amour et la fraternité. Il vous permettra de vous rappeler que même si celui que vous aimez ignore votre amour, vous abandonne, il y aura toujours quelqu'un dans ce monde qui saura vous rendre vos sentiments. Et pour ce qui est de la fraternité, vous avez sauvé Mélia alors que vous ne le connaissiez pas. ''

Wolfram resta bouche-bée. Le soldat faisait parti des rares mazokus qui pouvaient lire les sentiments des autres sans effort, et là, c'est lui qu'il avait analysé.

'' Soldat, mon œil ! '' finit-il par dire moqueur.

'' Wolfram Von Bielefeld un simple soldat ? Ex-prince de Shin Makoku ce n'est pas n'importe quel titre. ''

'' Oui, si on enlève le ' ex '. Je suis si reconnaissable que ça, parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir mentionné mon nom ! ''

'' Vous ressemblez à votre mère. Très belle femme et aussi une très bonne amie de ma mère. ''

'' Nathanaël Jérémia Merdrior, Prince aîné et non ' ex ' de Lyventhyl. ''

Les deux garçons se sourirent encore une fois. Il y avait une sorte de complicité entre eux.

'' Merci pour le cadeau. ''

'' Si un jour vous avez besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui vous comprenne, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver. ''

'' C'est gentil mais bien que je connaisse l'existence de votre royaume j'ignore où il se situe. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui fait que votre royaume soit si mystérieux, qu'il soit caché. ''

'' Alors vous me ferez parvenir un pigeon voyageur et je vous attendrez chez votre oncle. Vous ne regretterez pas, vous verrez. ''

'' C'est noté. ''

'' Kakka ! ''

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers le soldat en uniforme bleu qui venait d'apparaître. Il avait l'air soulagé de vois son maître en vie.

'' Je crois que je vais vraiment devoir y aller. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance à tous les deux. ''

'' Tu viendras nous voir ? ''

'' Mélia, on ne tutoie pas un soldat de son rang ! ''

'' Ce n'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je viendrai Mélia, promis ! ''

Le jeune garçon sourit, content. Il lui rappelait Greta. Peut-être devrait-il l'emmener pour qu'ils fassent connaissance ?

'' J'allais oublié, les colosses sont des anciens capitaines de l'armée de Dai Shimaron. Ils ont été expulsé de leur pays pour abus de leur pouvoir et depuis ils pillent les villages humains pour survivre. Ils ont trop peur des Mazokus pour entrer dans leur territoire. En ce moment, mes hommes doivent les avoir arrêtés. ''

'' Vous... ''

'' Oui, le village fût encerclé dès qu'ils sont réapparus. ''

'' Tâchez de leur faire payer pour les dégâts causés. ''

'' Ça, c'est mon père qui s'en chargera. ''

L'homme appartenant à la garde de Wolfram n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce qui s'était dit depuis son arrivée. Ils s'étaient tous mis à chuchoter, comme s'ils échangeaient un grand secret.

Émeraudes et rubis se croisaient encore une fois, une dernière fois. Wolfram tourna les talons et s'en alla, suivi de son soldat.

'' Natie il est amoureux ! ''

'' Mélia, de quoi je me mêle ? Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison ! ''

* * *

'' Arrêtés par l'armée de Lyventhyl ? Tu en es sûr Wolfram ? ''

'' Günter, leur armée est l'une des meilleures et des plus puissantes de notre monde, bien qu'elle reste inconnue. ''

Wolfram remercia Conrad intérieurement. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr en fait. Il n'avait rien vu. Mais il avait confiance en ce garçon. Évidemment, il n'avait pas mentionné la partie blessé, sauvé par le fils même du Roi de Lyventhyl. Wolfram devait l'admettre, il était attiré par le garçon, par ses yeux, par son corps. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Yuuri depuis la veille, depuis sa rencontre avec Nathanaël. Gwendal avait donc raison, il pouvait être heureux par quelqu'un qui n'était pas le Maoh. Il devait juste trouver la bonne personne. Même si le garçon aux yeux rubis n'était pas cette personne, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait être aimé, qu'il ne serait jamais seul.

Il posa discrètement une de ses mains sur le pendentif caché sous son uniforme et l'autre sur son bassin à l'endroit où cicatrisait sa blessure. Il avait dit à ses frères que les tâches de sang venaient des bandits. Il les avait juste blessés pas tués, avait-il rajouté. C'était d'ailleurs presque vrai, il les avait assommés.

Non, même lorsqu'il pensait être sur le point de mourir, il avait été sauvé. Quelqu'un avait été là pour lui. Et ce quelqu'un était Nathanaël. Nathanaël. Nathanaël.

Perdus dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il rougissait. Et évidemment, ses frères l'avaient remarqués.

'' Un problème en moins, '' finit par dire Gwendal. Il préférait éviter de demander quoi que ce soit à Wolfram, pour une fois qu'il était calme, et disons heureux ?

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? '' demanda le blond embarrassé.

'' L'arrivée du Maoh. ''

Les trois autres hommes purent voir le sourire de Wolfram s'effondrer. Non, il ne voulait pas le revoir. Wolfram avait pris une décision en se dirigeant vers le village humain. Il ignorerait le Maoh jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Mais le boulet ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Peu importe, il allait le forcer, ne serait-ce que pour une fois.

'' Quand ça ? ''

'' Tu es revenu Wolf ! ''

Wolfram sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Le boulet était de retour et il semblait agir comme si rien ne s'était passé avant son départ, comme s'il n'avait pas embrassé la servante. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

Il se retourna. Yuuri était effectivement là et s'approchait vers lui.

'' Il faut qu'on parle, '' essaya-t-il de lui dire discrètement. Mais Yuuri n'était pas discret.

Il venait de se rendre compte. Ses discussions avec Gisela et Gwendal, sa mort qui avait été proche, sa rencontre avec Nathanaël. C'était un message. Il était temps qu'il réagisse lui-même, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour sauver son honneur, pour se sauver lui-même.

'' Super, moi aussi. Je veux annuler notre engagement. ''

Il avait pris soin de parler clairement pour que tout le monde l'entende et qu'il n'ait pas besoin de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Yuri le fixait incrédule. Il n'était pas le seul. Wolfram se tourna vers son frère aîné qui le regardait soulagé. Le regard de Conrad traduisait le même sentiment. Günter, lui, semblait outré.

'' Je crois qu'on devrais parler de ça seuls, '' susurra Yuuri.

'' Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as jamais pris en compte, ça devrait t'arranger, non ? Tu pourras embrasser toutes les servantes du château et tu ne te feras pas crié dessus ! ''

'' C'était un accident ! J'ai glissé et je lui suis tombé dessus ! On a pas idée de laver le sol quand il y a du monde qui passe. ''

'' Hennachoko ! La nuit, elles dorment, comme tout le monde. Mais c'est fini, ce n'était qu'un autre événement de la vie du magnifique faux couple royale. Tu retrouves ta liberté et je n'ai plus à te surveiller toute la journée. Non, en fait, je commence à vivre ma propre vie, celle où je ne dépends pas d'un boulet ! ''

'' Je ne suis pas un boulet ! Et Wolf, ta main est en sang. ''

'' Change pas de sujet ! ''

C'est alors qu'il comprit que son mensonge venait d'être trahi. Avec la rage, il avait appuyé trop fort sur sa blessure qui se remis à saigner.

'' Wolfram, tu nous as dit que ce n'était pas ton sang. ''

'' Je te l'avais dit Aniue, même pour ça je ne suis pas assez bon. Ça m'arrivera d'être trop sentimental. ''

'' Wolfram... nous avons déjà parlé de ça. ''

Yuuri, Conrad et Günter ne comprenaient plus à présent ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau du Maoh. Wolfram se tourna à nouveau vers son futur ex-fiancé prenant en compte que son frère refusait de le voir se sous-estimer de cette manière, bien que ce soit ce qu'il pensait de sa propre personne.

'' Ça t'arrange, ça m'arrange, ça arrange les nobles. ''

'' Que viennent faire les nobles dans tout ça ? ''

Wolfram se maudit pour les avoir mentionné.

'' Rien, rien du tout. ''

'' Et Greta ? ''

'' Elle va souffrir, c'est sûr. Pour une fois tu comprendras ce que c'est de voir quelqu'un souffrir, ça te changera. ''

'' Personne ne souffre ici. ''

'' Non Yuuri, personne ne souffre. Je suis juste tombé amoureux du Maoh, j'ai juste passé des nuit à pleurer grâce à ta totale ignorance envers mes sentiments mais je n'ai bien sûr jamais souffert. ''

Yuuri ne répondit rien. Wolfram ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi idiot que ça. A force, d'y penser, il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de lui.

'' Je... je ''

'' Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que soit. J'ai ma famille pour ça, '' le coupa Wlofram d'un ton narquois.

Wolfram vit Yuuri tourner son regard vers ses frères. Il ne dit rien, après tout il en avait assez dit. Il remercia à nouveau Conrad pour casser le silence.

'' Qui t'a blessé Wolfram ? ''

'' Quatre contre un. Ceux qui semblaient être les chefs et... et j'étais désarmé. Ils étaient des militaires après tout. ''

'' Vous m'avez dit qu'il était parti en promenade ! ''

'' Heika, Wolfram était en territoire humain, près du territoire Bielefeld. Un village a été attaqué,'' lui expliqua Günter embarassé.

'' Vous l'avez laissé y aller seul ? ''

'' On était neuf. ''

'' Et tu as été attaqué par quatre personnes à la fois, ce n'était pas équitable. ''

'' C'est parce que je suis allé les affronter seul pendant que mes soldats s'occupaient des trente restants. ''

'' Vous les avez tué ? ''

'' Non, certainement pas en territoire humain. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour déclencher une guerre par moi-même, bien que ces hommes étaient des exilés. ''

'' Et où sont-ils ? ''

'' Arrêtés par un autre royaume. ''

'' Vous l'avez laissé y allé seul ? '' redemanda-t-il aux trois adultes encore sous le choc.

'' Mais puisque je n'étais pas seul ! Et ils n'étaient pas censés réapparaître ! ''

'' Et combien de vous sont actuellement blessés ? ''

Wolfram ne répondit pas. Il était le seul, et il en avait honte. Il était pourtant meilleur que ses soldats mais il était aussi le seul à être revenu blessé. ''

'' Tes soldats n'étaient pas censés te protéger ? ''

'' Ils protégeaient les villageois de ces ordures et je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai suivi les quatre costauds. Ils sont revenus pour quelque chose, mais j'ignore toujours la raison et je m'en fiche. Ils sont arrêtés, le village est en sécurité, j'ai mon rapport, ma mission est un succès ! ''

'' Mais si tu étais seul, comment tu as fais sans arme et sans maryoku pour te défendre ? Tu étais en territoire humain et... ''

'' Un soldat de Lyventhyl m'a sorti d'affaire. Maintenant si tu as fini avec ton interrogatoire, commence à signer tes papiers pendant que je m'en vais trouver Gisela. Günter, on te laisse préparer les papiers pour l'annulation de notre engagement. ''

Wolfram sortit de la pièce sans rajouter un mot.

* * *

Yuuri essaya de mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête. Il se tourna vers les trois hommes restants qui semblaient à la fois satisfaits et surpris par l'étrange comportement de son ami. Il venait de rompre l'engagement, lui a dit qu'il avait souffert à cause de lui alors qu'il n'a rien dit auparavant et le voilà qui réapparait blessé comme si c'était normal.

'' Vous l'avez laissé y allé accompagné de huit hommes dans un pays humain alors que lorsqu'il sort se promener à cheval, vous obligez presque toute l'armée à le suivre ? ''

'' Heika, Wolfram ne craint plus rien. ''

'' Il est revenu blessé et s'il n'avait pas été sauvé par ce soldat de ly—je ne sais pas quoi, il serait surement mort ! ''

'' Il est dévoué au Maoh, c'était une mission et les évènements qui se sont produits n'étaient pas censés arriver. ''

'' Gwendal, tu es toujours prudent avec qui que ce soit, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas été cette fois. ''

'' Si vous l'étiez un peu plus, vous ne lui auriez pas brisé le cœur. ''

C'était dit. Yuuri et Gwendal se fixaient méchamment et Conrad et Günter ne savaient pas comment arranger cela.

'' J'ai dû préparer cette mission en cinq minutes pour qu'il se change les idées après que vous l'ayez merveilleusement ridiculisé avant votre départ. Tout le royaume est au courant de votre glissade soit disant ' accidentelle '. Vous n'êtes pas la personne appropriée pour me dire comment je dois traiter mon frère. J'ai fait une erreur et j'en prends les responsabilités. Vous devriez faire de même avec les vôtres. ''

Était-ce réellement en train de se passer ? Tout le monde était-il en train de se retourner contre lui ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, abandonné de sa vie. Wolfram ne reviendrait pas le défendre, le protéger comme il faisait d'habitude. Il ne voulait plus devoir être à ses côtés à longueur de journée. Était-il si ennuyeux ? Trop idiot ? Un incapable ? Et puis voilà que le grand frère ramenait sa sauce. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Conrad semblait approuver ce que disait Gwendal tandis que Günter se trouvait à la limite de l'évanouissement. Oui, il était seul.

'' Vous avez des papiers à signer, vous devriez vous mettre au travail. ''

A la grande surprise de Yuuri, Gwendal se leva et sortit du bureau. Il chercha les yeux de Conrad pour du réconfort mais ceux là ne le regardaient plus. Il soupira et s'installa sur sa chaise, prêt à entamer son travail.

* * *

Il en avait plus que marre de cette journée. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller se coucher. Il entra dans la chambre royale et trouva enfin la personne qu'il avait cherché toute la soirée. Wolfram était assis sur le lit royal, apparemment occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était autre qu'une Greta en pleurs.

'' Je vais devoir y aller, '' dit-il en apercevant son futur ex-fiancé.

'' Non, on doit parler. ''

'' Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. ''

Il embrassa sa fille et Yuuri ne put le retenir de partir. Pourquoi était-ce toujours les autres qui s'en allaient le laissant seul ? Greta coupa le silence.

'' Anissina disait que tu voulais le rendre jaloux. ''

Yuuri éclata presque de rire mais se retint. Sa fille pleurait en partie à cause de lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas satisfait le blond, puisqu'ils allaient officiellement se séparer.

'' Le baiser était accidentel, je te l'ai déjà dit. ''

'' Wolfram va partir ? ''

'' Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? ''

Cette idée ne lui était pas passée par la tête. Oui, et si Wolfram décidait de partir ? Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ?

'' Qui va s'occuper de Greta quand Yuuri ne sera pas là ? ''

'' Wolfram. Ça ne changera pas. ''

'' Mais il ne sera plus mon papa. ''

'' Il le restera toujours. Notre engagement n'a rien à voir avec cela. Tu devrais te coucher maintenant. ''

Il embrassa sa fille, puis alla mettre son pyjama pendant que cette dernière s'endormait. Tout changeait. Le blond ne dormirait plus avec lui, le blond l'évitait carrément, le blond l'aimait mais le détestait aussi.

Yuuri n'avait jamais vu Wolfram pleurer ou parler de ses sentiments à quiconque. Il semblerait qu'il l'ai fait avec tout le monde sauf lui. Maintenant, il perdrait surement un ami très cher.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé, vexé et humilié d'après ce que le blond disait. Rompre l'engagement était en quelque sorte rompre leur amitié. Ça lui faisait quelque chose. Il avait mal au cœur lui aussi, pas pour la même raison certes, mais il avait mal.

La première fois que Wolfram a rompu l'engagement, il est retourné chez lui. Et s'il faisait de même ? Qui le traiterait de boulet toute la journée, qui lui crierait dessus ? Il ne voulait pas être séparé de son ami.

Ce qui lui avait sans doute le plus choqué était que Wolfram voulait commencer à vivre, comme si Yuuri le lui avait empêché. Chose qu'il n'a jamais faite !

Sa journée avait mal commencée et terminait mal. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'excuser auprès de Wolfram et maintenant il devait le faire aussi auprès de Gwendal. Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur dire ?

* * *

'' J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je pense que c'est une excellente idée. ''

'' Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, boulet ! ''

Yuuri et Wolfram étaient assis dans le jardin, là où ils ne pouvaient pas être interrompus.

'' Mais j'ai deux conditions. ''

'' Attends, c'est moi qui romps l'engagement mais c'est toi qui imposes des conditions alors que c'est ce que tu veux depuis des siècles ? J'y crois pas. ''

'' La première est que tu n'abandonnes pas Greta. Tu restes son père malgré tout. ''

'' Je n'en avais pas l'intention. ''

'' Chouette. Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième. Tu ne repars pas chez ton oncle. Toi et moi on est amis. Tu es la seule personne que je puisse vraiment considérer comme un ami ici et... ''

'' … c'est moi que l'on traite d'égoïste. Étant donné que notre engagement sera fini dans quelques heures, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. En tant que soldat, que je sois ici ou chez mon oncle, je reste loyal à Shin Makoku et au Maoh. ''

'' Et je suis le Maoh. Je te demande de rester au Château du Serment de Sang. ''

'' Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de pourrir ici. ''

'' Mais je sais une chose que les autres ne semblent pas percevoir. Tu ne veux pas être soldat et si tu pars, tu devras agir en tant que tel. ''

'' Si je ne voulais pas être soldat, je ne le serais pas devenu. ''

'' Et bien, j'ai appris par Günter que tout fils de famille noble devait suivre un entraînement militaire et tu n'en fais pas exception. Tu l'es devenu par obligation, je n'appelle pas ça un choix. ''

'' Mais je le suis resté parce que je le voulais. ''

'' Parce que c'était la seule chose qui te permettait de rester près de ta famille, selon toi évidemment. ''

'' Ecoutes-moi bien hennachoko, je suis un soldat parce que je veux protéger mon pays ainsi que mon roi, je suis soldat des terres Bielefeld mais je suis resté ici pour la simple et bonne raison que toi et moi étions fiancés. J'ai l'intention de regagner ma place auprés des troupes de mon oncle tout en prenant soin de ma fille. Tu ne peux pas me faire changer d'avis, personne ne peut. Tu vas apprendre à te débrouiller seul, à prendre conscience que tu n'as pas tout le temps quelqu'un pour te sortir d'affaire. ''

'' Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait enduré. ''

'' C'est trop tard pour des excuses. Je pars demain. Toi et Greta êtes les seuls à le savoir pour l'instant. Je vais devoir mettre mes frères au courant. ''

'' Attends, heu... comment va ta blessure ? ''

'' Presque guérie. Yuuri, j'espère que tu as l'intention de t'excuser auprès de Aniue. Il n'est pas responsable de mon inattention. ''

'' Je sais. ''

Wolfram se leva et s'en alla encore une fois. Yuuri venait de le perdre, c'était sûr. Il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ?

* * *

Le Maoh avait raison. Pourquoi avait-il envoyé son petit frère avec si peu de protection ? Il n'aurait jamais pu se pardonner s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave. Et s'il était mort ? Mais où avait-il donc la tête ? Il était le pire des grands frères. Wolfram était un excellent soldat, mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il n'avait pas connu la guerre, il ne savait pas faire face au danger quand il s'agissait de sa propre personne. Une mission trop dangereuse, il aurait dû la prévoir. Si un jour il rencontrait le soldat qui a sauvé la vie de son petit frère chéri, il le remercierait du fond du cœur.

Il n'était pas seul et cela le dérangeait. Wolfram et Conrad discutaient de tactiques mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Sa mission avait quand même était un succès car elle avait causé chez Wolfram un changement. Il était revenu souriant alors qu'il était blessé, comme s'il ne sentait même plus sa douleur. Et il avait fait ce que Conrad et lui désiraient le plus au monde depuis des mois. Il a renoncé au Maoh. Malheureusement, cela a un sacrifice. Son benjamin repartait le lendemain chez son oncle. Il devait trouver des réponses sur certains aspects de sa vie, et il ne les trouverait que là-bas. Conrad et lui avaient compris qu'il voulait s'éloigner un moment du Maoh, ce qu'ils comprenaient totalement.

Wolfram était tout de même triste. Gwendal pouvait le lire sur son visage. Mais lui et son frère préféraient ne plus traiter le sujet. Wolfram était à présent officiellement l'ex-fiancé du Maoh.

Son regard croisa les émeraudes.

'' Aniue, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ''

'' Je n'ai pas suivi. ''

Pourquoi inventer des mensonges, cela ne servait à rien.

'' Yuuri ne s'est pas excusé, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' Je n'attends aucune excuse de sa part. Cependant, je dois m'excuser auprès de toi. ''

'' Tu n'y es pour rien, tu voulais me distraire et tu as réussi. Et je suis presque guéri. ''

'' N'empêche, j'aurais dû envoyer plus d'hommes. ''

'' Le résultat aurait été le même. ''

'' Peut-être pas. ''

Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire.

'' Ne te pousse pas à bout chez Waltrana. ''

'' Je n'en ai pas l'intention. ''

'' Prends un peu de repos. ''

'' Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Conrad ! ''

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice et se sourirent.

'' C'est pour ton bien Wolfram. ''

'' Je vais bien. Aniue, si tu te sens responsable alors Yuuri l'est aussi. ''

'' Il l'est aussi. ''

'' Je ne suis peut-être pas comme vous, mais j'ai la chance de vous avoir comme grands frères et je ne vais pas laissé qu'une blessure te démonte Aniue. ''

Oui, Wolfram avait changé. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui avait été la cause de ce changement. Il le lui dirait un jour, il en était sûr.

'' Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça Wolfram. ''

Un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur le beau visage du blond. Gwendal ne pu s'empêcher de faire de même. Pour une fois, Wolfram avait été celui qui l'avait réconforté, à sa manière.

* * *

Le brun stoppa l'attaque de son ami.

'' Je suis censé te protéger et Monsieur s'en va arrêter des bandits tout seul avec ses hommes et son petit frère. ''

'' Mélia nous a suivi, je ne l'ai pas emmené. ''

Il attaqua à son tour mais fut arrêté.

'' Et si ce garçon n'avait pas été là, qui l'aurait sauvé. ''

'' Mes parents sont déjà en train de le réprimander. J'y suis allé sans toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois. ''

'' Tu as de la chance qu'ils soient arrêtés, Prince insolent ! Bon, et alors ? ''

'' Et alors ? ''

'' Natie, il est amoureux ! '' dit-il en imitant la voix du plus jeune prince.

'' Natie n'est pas amoureux, il a juste rencontrer un charmant et magnifique phénomène. ''

'' Nom ? ''

'' Wolfram Von Bielefeld. ''

Leurs épées cognèrent encore une fois.

'' Sa réputation est donc vraie ? ''

Le Prince aux yeux couleur rubis approuva de la tête.

'' Vous allez vous revoir ? ''

'' Il l'a promis à Mélia. ''

'' Je vois, donc tu as sauvé le fiancé du Maoh. ''

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent.

'' C'est la partie décevante de l'histoire. Il est déjà fiancé. ''

'' J'ai entendu une rumeur qui pourrait tout changer. Après tout, tu l'as vu toi même à l'entraînement de baseball, il n'a rien d'un roi ce Shibuya Yuuri. ''

'' Tu crois vraiment qu'il a embrassé sa servante en étant fiancé à une créature comme Wolfram ? ''

'' Lord Waltrana dit que leurs fiançailles étaient accidentelles. ''

'' Source ? ''

'' Il l'a mentionné la dernière fois que je suis allé porté un message. Et non, je ne l'ai pas épié. ''

'' Donc, j'ai peut-être une chance après tout. Quand je l'ai soigné, je l'ai touché et j'ai senti des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître. ''

'' Tu utilisais ton maryoku en même temps ? ''

'' Pour le soigner, oui. Il était dévasté, effrayé. Peut-être que la rumeur est vraie finalement. Mais cela veut dire que Wolfram a des sentiments pour le Maoh. ''

'' Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' Difficile de faire autrement face à Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Il est vachement mignon et il n'est pas vraiment comme on le décrit niveau caractère. Il a sauvé Mélia, la personne qu'on nous décrit ne l'aurait pas fait. ''

'' Il est peut-être différent que ce qu'il laisse percevoir de lui-même. ''

'' Peut-être. Un peu comme toi ! ''

'' Comment ça comme moi ? Je suis qui je suis et je le montre. ''

'' Tu n'espionnes pas un soukoku depuis quelques jours ? ''

'' Je veux juste m'assurer que je peux avoir confiance en lui, pas comme la précédente. Au moins je sais qu'il ne m'a pas menti sur sa situation. Par contre, je trouve qu'il passe trop de temps avec ce Maoh. Tu penses qu'il sait qui est son meilleur ami ? ''

'' François, tu es trop prudent ! ''

'' C'est ce qui arrive quand je suis obligé de protéger un Prince Insolent ! ''

Les yeux saphirs foncèrent vers les yeux rubis, prêts à poursuivre l'entraînement.


	4. Complots et trahisons !

'' Yuuri, mon départ est imminent. Quoi que tu veuilles me dire, dépêche-toi ! ''

'' Tu as tout le temps. Écoute, je sais enfin, je réalise que je t'ai fait du mal. Mais si tu pars, c'est un peu comme si tu voulais me punir pour la souffrance que je t'ai fait subir. Et tu sais que sans toi je vais me retrouver seul et triste. C'est pour ça que je veux savoir si tu pars chez ton oncle pour que je souffre à mon tour. ''

Wolfram le regarda surpris.

Ils se trouvaient près de la fontaine dans le jardin du Château du Serment de Sang. Il était prêt à rentrer chez lui, sa cavalerie l'attendait mais le boulet avait demandé à lui parler cinq minutes en privé. Et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient seuls dans l'immense jardin. Pas de servantes, pas de soldats, personne. Et Yuuri semblait avoir tout mal interpréter, tel un vrai boulet.

'' Non, pas du tout. Yuuri, tu compliques toujours tout. Je pars pour moi, pour que je puisse réfléchir à ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te resterai fidèle, tu le sais. ''

'' Je ne doute pas de ta fidélité mais... mais... mais ne pars pas s'il-te-plait. Reste avec moi, laisse-moi rattraper mes erreurs. Laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un boulet. ''

'' Tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit. Je reviendrai un jour, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu me vois. ''

'' Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît. ''

Le regard de Yuuri était suppliant. Wolfram ne savait plus quoi penser. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait été humilié, ridiculisé par le maoh, dans ce même château. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Mais le regard de Yuuri changeait tout, pas que son regard d'ailleurs.

'' Shibuya. Lord Von Bielefeld doit partir. ''

Le Daikenja venait de les interrompre, ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose. Oui, il devait partir, s'éloigner de celui qui l'avait blessé pendant tout ce temps. Émeraudes fixaient des onyx noirs blessés. Wolfram n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

'' Reste là deux secondes, je dois parler à Murata. Ne bouge pas. ''

Le blond obéit. Difficile de dire non alors que Yuuri était triste. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Que pouvait-il manigancer à présent ? Le Maoh chuchotait avec Son Altesse et il n'entendait absolument rien, ce qui le contraria. Leur conversation semblait sérieuse. Du moins, c'est ce que leurs visages traduisaient.

'' Yuuri, je dois y aller maintenant, '' lui cria-t-il énervé et agacé.

Le soukoku revint vers lui tandis que l'autre était reparti en courant, le sourire aux lèvres.

'' Murata arrive, il est parti transmettre un message à Conrad. ''

'' Yuuri, tu m'écoutes ? Je dois y aller. Tu as eu ta réponse, on est quitte. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait pas se revoir. ''

'' Là est le problème. Je te connais trop bien. Si tu pars, tu ne reviendras pas par toi-même, je devrais venir te chercher. Et je ne veux pas devoir fouiller tout le royaume pour te retrouver, même si tu sais que je le ferais si je n'avais pas le choix. '' lui lança-t-il accusateur. ''S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Parce que tu seras parti à cause de moi. Alors, non, tu ne vas nulle part. Tu restes avec moi. ''

'' Yuuri, je suis resté à tes côtés depuis le début de ton règne et regarde comment tout a fini. J'ai failli mourir il y a deux jours. Mais, par miracle, je suis toujours là, et je ne peux pas répéter mes erreurs, je ne veux pas. ''

'' Mais tu n'en as fait aucune. ''

'' J'en ai fait une grosse. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. ''

'' C'est humain, ce n'est pas une erreur. ''

'' Je suis un mazoku, et c'en est une étant donné que c'est ce qui m'a blessé pendant si logntemps. ''

'' Pourquoi tu m'avoues tout ça maintenant ? ''

'' Je l'ai fait auparavant. ''

'' Non, tu t'es plaint dès que je parlais avec une fille, dès que je faisais quelque chose avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas toi pour la simple raison que tu étais mon fiancé, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait en me donnant comme excuse que tu m'aimais. Tu m'accuses de t'avoir blessé, mais tu n'es même pas sincère avec toi même, comment veux-tu l'être avec moi ? ''

'' Tu es aveugle alors parce que tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. ''

'' Je ne suis pas tout le monde. Je suis Yuuri Shibuya, le 27ème Maoh de Shin Makoku, ton ex-fiancé, et je suis aussi une des seules personnes qui te connaisse vraiment. Tu veux partir d'ici, d'accord. Tu veux trouver les réponses à tes questions, d'accord. Tu veux que je comprenne tes sentiments, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas ton oncle qui va pouvoir t'aider. Ce sont ceux qui te connaissent, ce sont toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas ' tout le monde '. Ces personnes te forcent à voir la vie à leur manière. Tu es mon ami et je veux t'aider. Et, petite parenthèse, j'ai besoin de toi aussi. ''

Wolfram avait l'impression étrange d'être pour une fois important aux yeux du Maoh. Il pouvait sentir son cœur se réchauffer. Rien ne pouvait changer ses sentiments, il l'aimait toujours. Et puis, Yuuri n'avait pas tort, il devait se l'avouer, ce n'est pas son oncle qui l'aiderait à trouver sa voix, ce dernier ayant déjà organisé sa vie pour les cent prochaines années.

Ses pensées furent une nouvelle fois interrompues par le Daikenja.

'' On peut y aller ! '' annonça le Sage.

'' Aller où ? '' demanda le blond surpris.

'' On rentre à la maison, Wolfram. ''

'' Je vois. Bon voyage alors. ''

'' A vous aussi Lord Von Bielefeld. ''

Le Grand sage souriait trop et Wolfram avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

'' Je devrais déjà être parti si on ne m'avait pas retenu, '' dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

'' Tu crois vraiment, après tout ce que je viens de te dire, que tu vas monter sur ton cheval et t'en aller chez ton oncle ? Je ne suis pas le seul naïf après tout. Et bien tu te trompes complètement. Tu viens avec nous ! ''

'' Quo... ''

Wolfram se sentit poussé par les deux soukokus dans la fontaine. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Yuuri l'emmenait sur Terre, sans avoir eu l'autorisation de quiconque, sans avoir eu son autorisation. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et en plus, il avait comploté avec le Sage. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous contre lui ? Il se sentait trahi.

Le trajet lui sembla long, étant donné qu'il retenait sa respiration pour ne pas boire la tasse. Yuuri le tenait par le bras tandis que le Daikenja les suivait, accroché à l'épaule du Maoh. Wolfram fut content d'arriver, il commençait à se sentir mal, comme chaque fois où tout remuait autour de lui. Là était son talon d'achille. Il tombait facilement malade dans ce genre de situation.

Ils surgirent tous les trois dans la baignoire de la salle de bain de la famille du Maoh, baignoire remplie d'eau mais qui déborda sur le sol.

'' Excusez mon interruption Mama-san ! ''

'' YUURI ! ''

Wolfram était plus qu'en colère, il était furieux, contrarié, choqué d'une telle initiative. Il aurait voulu frapper son es-fiancé mais la honte l'en empêchait.

'' Wolfram, ne t'énerve pas s'il-te-plait. ''

'' Te rends-tu compte que tu m'as amené sur Terre ? ''

'' Lord Von Bielefeld, calmez-vous. Shibuya veut prendre soin de vous, soyez reconnaissant. ''

'' Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un boulet prenne soin de moi ! Ramène-moi im-mé-dia-te-ment! ''

'' Désolé, je ne peux pas encore réutiliser mon maryoku. ''

'' Mes frères vont te découper en morceaux ! ''

'' S'ils étaient contre, ils m'auraient empêché. ''

'' Weller m'a dit : ' Prenez soin de lui '. Et Lord Von Voltaire a juste froncé les sourcils, comme d'habitude. ''

Wolfram se laissa tomber dans la baignoire . Yuuri et le Daikenja étaient déjà sortis et s'essuyaient tant bien que mal avec des serviettes que Jennifer leur avait préparées.

Il était coincé sur Terre. Il allait voir Yuuri matin, midi et soir. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui ? Ses frères le savaient pourtant, alors pourquoi avaient-ils laissé le Maoh l'emmener ?

'' Ce qu'ils ne savent pas par contre, c'est qu'on t'a emmené contre ton gré, '' finit par ajouter le Sage amusé.

Donc c'était ça. Ils avaient même comploté contre ses frères. Il était un peu rassuré de savoir que ni Gwendal ni Conrad étaient mêlés à cette histoire.

Yuuri lui tendit une main pour l'aider à sortir de la baignoire.

'' Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Wolfram. Ici, tu vas pouvoir réfléchir à toutes tes questions et tu vas pouvoir répondre à la mienne. ''

'' J''ai répondu à toutes tes questions. ''

'' Mais je veux de vraies réponses, pas des mensonges ''

Wolfram accepta son aide. Il était trempé et commençait à avoir froid. A sa grande surprise, Yuuri lui prit son épée. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher, le boulet avait été trop rapide.

'' Hennachoko ! Rends-la moi ! ''

'' Tu n'en auras pas besoin ici. L'une des vraies réponses que j'attends de toi est si tu as l'intention de la réutiliser. ''

'' Bien sûr que je la réutiliserai, comment veux-tu que je te défende sinon ? ''

Il essaya de la reprendre sans succès.

'' Tu réfléchiras à ma question, est-ce que tu veux continuer à être un soldat parce que c'est ce que tu désires du plus profond de ton âme ou parce que ça fait plaisir aux autres ? ''

Yuuri la rangea dans son fourreau et lui tendit une serviette sèche, lui souriant. Le blond la lui arracha des mains. Il avait lui-même des doutes sur la réponse. Il voulait être le meilleur des soldats pour protéger son roi mais il n'y portait aucun autre intérêt. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se demandait sans cesse dans sa tête.

'' Tu t'es excusé auprès de Aniue ? ''

'' Oui, on a discuté pendant un bon moment. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais parler avec lui pendant plus de cinq minutes. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je lui ai promis que j'arrangerai les choses pour réparer mes erreurs et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. ''

'' Je ne m'inquiète pas, je veux être sûr que tout soit clair entre vous deux. ''

'' C'est vrai que j'oubliais que tu ne t'inquiètes jamais pour personne. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu me demandes si j'ai réglé mes différends avec ton frère. Bon, ma mère ne semble pas être là, elle nous aurait déjà sauté dessus sinon. Je vais allé cherché des habits. ''

Wolfram commença à s'essuyer partiellement pendant que Yuuri quittait la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon dont il s'était moqué de lui. Il était un mazoku fier, personne n'avait à le contredire, même pas le Maoh.

'' Au fait, tant que j'y pense, Lord Von Bielefeld, je crois que notre voyage a abimé un papier d'une haute importance. C'est bête, il va devoir être refait. ''

Wolfram vit que le Daikenja avait dans les mains un parchemin tout déchiré, chiffonné, en morceau.

'' Aniue va vous détester. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'est peut-être rattrapable. ''

'' Je crains que non. Il s'agit de l'annulation de votre engagement avec le Maoh. ''

'' QUOI ? ''

'' Ce n'est rien, vous n'aurez qu'à le refaire en rentrant à Shin Makoku. Néanmoins, ce document étant détruit, cela veut dire que Shibuya et vous êtes toujours fiancés. N'est-ce pas fantastique ? ''

Il en était sûr, le Daikenja se moquait de lui. Il l'aurait égorgé. Il avait fait tous ses efforts pour... pour rien. Il était encore fiancé à Yuuri.

Yuuri était revenu changé, un tas de vêtements à la main.

'' Ça ne va pas Wolfram ? tu es tout pâle. ''

'' Il a... Il a... ''

Il n'arrivait même plus à parler, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

'' Oui ? ''

'' IL A VOLE ET DETRUIT LA SEULE PREUVE OFFICIELLE DE LA RUPTURE DE NOTRE ENGAGEMENT ! ''

Il avait crié avec tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il se sentait dévasté, il s'était battu pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa demande, il avait lutté pour ne pas déchirer le papier lui-même. Il voulait en finir avec sa situation, mais pas avec Yuuri. Il avait réussi à y mettre un terme. Et tout cela avait servi à rien.

Yuuri le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Le Daikenja, lui, s'habillait comme si tout lui était égal. Yuuri tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami puis vers les émeraudes.

'' Je sais Wolfram, c'est moi qui l'ai piquée dans le bureau de Gwendal. ''

Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, pas le boulet qu'il était.

'' Tu... tu as dit... que tu étais d'accord. ''

'' J'étais d'accord pour annuler nos fiançailles, pas pour te perdre. Tu voulais rentrer chez ton oncle, je l'ai pris pour pouvoir l'utiliser contre toi pour que tu restes mais... après j'ai voulu t'emmener ici et j'ai oublié que je l'avais donné à Murata quelques minutes avant notre brève conversation. Je crois que le papier n'a pas supporté le voyage. ''

'' Excuse-toi, '' susurra Wolfram.

'' Non, je suis content qu'il soit détruit. On est encore fiancés, je connais tes sentiments à mon égard et je veux être celui qui t'aide à savoir ce que tu veux, je veux être là pour toi à mon tour. ''

'' Bon, les tourtereaux, je rentre chez moi. Bonne soirée ! ''

Wolfram ne répliqua pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Il était perdu, Yuuri était fier d'être à nouveau son fiancé, il voulait l'aider, ressentait-il finalement quelque chose pour lui ?

'' Wolfram, tu vas attraper froid, tu devrais te changer. ''

Le blond s'exécuta dans le silence. Il se changea rapidement et suivi son... fiancé... vers le salon, où ils s'assirent dans un canapé. Yuuri le regardait pendant qu'il fixait un vase rond posé sur la table basse.

'' J'ai une idée ! '' s'écria le soukoku.

'' J'espère qu'elle est meilleure que celle que tu as mise en place pour m'emmener ici ! ''

'' Ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu veux. ''

'' Moi, agaçant ? C'est toi qui me cherches ! ''

'' Bon, tu m'écoutes oui ? Nous allons jouer. ''

'' Jouer ? Hennachoko, pour qui tu me prends, pour Greta ? ''

'' Oh, pas du tout ! Greta et toi ne pourriez jamais être le même personne, vous êtes trop différents ! Non, je vais te poser une question, tu vas y répondre avec toute la franchise possible et ensuite tu m'en poseras une et ainsi de suite. ''

Wolfram trouva l'idée maladroite mais néanmoins intéressante. Il approuva.

'' Bien, détestais-tu Conrad autant que tu disais le faire ? ''

'' Tu fais allusion à mon enfance et... ''

'' Réponds ! ''

Le blond soupira exaspéré.

'' Non, '' murmura-t-il. '' J'étais effrayé. Son père est mort... si jeune. J'avais peur de le perdre alors j'ai utilisé ma haine envers les humains, qui était réelle à l'époque, pour qu'il me prenne en considération. Quand je l'insultais, il souriait et je me sentais réconforté. Maintenant je sais que c'était idiot de ma part. Il a du sang mazoku, il grandit et vit comme nous. ''

Le blond sentit une main sur son épaule qu'il retira aussitôt.

'' Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion. C'est à moi maintenant. La servante, c'était vraiment un accident ? ''

'' Wolfram, comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois, oui ! J'ai glissé, ça aurait pu arriver à tout le monde, même à toi. ''

'' Mais il n'y a que toi pour l'avoir embrassée. ''

'' Peut-être, mais tu sais que je suis un boulet, ça ne devrait pas te surprendre. ''

Le blond rigola à cette remarque.

'' De quoi as-tu le plus peur ? ''

'' Je pense que c'est d'être détesté et abandonné par ceux que j'aime. ''

'' Comme tes frères par exemple ? ''

Wolfram approuva d'un signe de tête.

'' Je ne veux pas les décevoir. ''

'' Ils t'aiment trop pour ça. Wolfram, rien ni personne ne peut les forcer à te haïr. Ils t'aiment pour ce que tu es, il t'accepte tel que tu es parce que tu es et resteras leur adorable petit-frère. ''

'' Le ' adorable ', c'est toi qui le rajoute ? ''

'' C'est ta question ? ''

'' Oui. ''

'' Alors la réponse est non. Je les ai entendu tous les deux le dire au moins une fois lors du banquet dans le territoire Von Voltaire, le mois dernier. ''

'' Je commence à avoir des doutes sur ta propre franchise ! ''

'' Je ne mens pas ! Bien, à moi. As-tu déjà eu une relation avec un autre que moi ? ''

'' Hennachoko ! Je te suis resté fidèle jusqu'au bout de... relation ? Parce ce que ce que toi et moi avions pouvait s'appelait ' relation ' ? '' cria-t-il.

'' Une relation très maladroite je dirais. ''

'' YUURI, TOI ET MOI N'AVIONS AUCUNE RELATION ! JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE PLUS QU'UN AMI POUR TOI ! TU NE M'AS JAMAIS REGARDE, TU NE M'AS JAMAIS TOUCHE, TU NE M'AS JAMAIS AIM... ''

Wolfram toussa à plusieurs reprises. Il essaya de reprendre la parole sans succès. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose de pire que la destruction du papier de son célibat : il avait perdu sa voix. Il réessayait en vain, sans succès. Il chercha les onyx noirs, espérant qu'il comprendrait ce qui lui arrivait. Mais Yuuri le fixait à la fois inquiet, étonné et choqué par ses cris.

'' Wolfram ? ''

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son maryoku sur Terre, il ne pouvait plus parler, il ne pouvait pas frapper le Maoh sans qu'un duel ait été proclamé. Comment allait-il se faire respecter par Yuuri ? Comment allait-il protéger le peu qui restait de son honneur ?

Il utilisa alors des gestes maladroits pour expliquer son problème à Yuuri.

'' Tu es sans voix ? Quelle idée de crier si fort aussi. ''

Wolfram lui lança un regard noir.

'' C'est bon, calme-toi. ''

Yuuri le regardait attristé. Mais Wolfram ne savais pas si c'était pour ses déclarations ou pour la perte de sa voix.

'' En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis censé faire. Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre que ma mère rentre. ''

Wolfram se résigna. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute façon.

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les bloqua avec ses bras et enfouit sa tête dedans. Quelque chose lui disait que son cauchemar venait de commencer. Si Yuuri et lui n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce qu'était leur relation auparavant, ils commençaient leur séjour sur Terre de la pire façon possible. Qu'allait-il devenir à présent ? Il ferma ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était éteindre la flamme qui le brûlait intérieurement, près du cœur. Il continuerait à souffrir, il en était sûr.

* * *

'' Tu es en retard, et... mouillé ? Il n'a pas plu pourtant. ''

'' Désolé, j'ai pris une douche ! ''

'' Tu aurais pu te sécher les cheveux, tu risques d'attraper froid. Une minute de plus de retard n'aurait rien changé. ''

'' Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? ''

Le français lui sourit.

'' Possible. ''

'' Tu n'attends pas depuis trop longtemps j'espère. ''

'' Non, ne t'inquiète pas. ''

Faux. François l'attendait depuis deux bonnes heures. Il avait encore une fois mal calculé le décalage temporel entre Lyventhyl et Tokyo. Et puis, il voulait revoir le soukoku. Il ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais il y avait une sorte d'alchimie entre eux deux. Il avait l'impression de connaître Ken depuis des mois, de tout savoir sur lui. Peut-être serait-ce dû au fait qu'ils avaient passé les nuits précédentes au téléphone à parler de tout et n'importe quoi ? Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son nouvel ami se fasse prendre par sa mère.

Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses mais le sujet de leur famille était rarement abordé. Il était mieux ainsi. Comment allait-il lui expliquer que son père était Comte et qu'il était le bras droit du roi de son royaume tandis que lui, il avait été chargé de protéger et accompagner le Prince Nathanaël dans ses déplacements ? Évidemment, quand le Prince insolent ne décidait pas par lui-même de partir un moment sans lui en parler. Nathanaël était devenu avec le temps son meilleur ami et réciproquement. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils se disaient tout, enfin pratiquement et s'entraidaient dans n'importe quelle situation.

Les perles noires de son ami l'intriguait énormément. Ce garçon semblait si mystérieux. Et puis, il était attrayant, oui, très mignon, du moins de son point de vue. Lorsqu'il souriait il semblait innocent, joyeux, heureux. Il lui avait complètement tapé dans l'œil. Et il commençait à s'y accrocher.

Il monta sur sa merveilleuse Menthe, s'assit sur la selle et invita le soukoku à faire de même. Il voulait l'emmener dans une forêt près de chez lui.

Le trajet fut silencieux. François pouvait sentir les cheveux mouillés de Ken contre sa nuque, celui-ci ayant appuyé sa tête contre le haut de son dos. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite que d'habitude.

'' Nous y voilà. ''

Le beau Ken descendit du vélo et s'installa près du tronc d'un arbre. François posa son vélo et le rejoint.

'' J'ignorais que l'on possédait de si belles forêts à la sortie de la ville. Il y a des plantes qui me sont inconnues. ''

'' Tu t'y connais ? ''

'' Oui, assez. Ma mère est botaniste. J'ai dû apprendre à les différencier pour pouvoir l'aider pendant les vacances. Je devrais lui en parler, elle serait émerveillée. ''

'' C'est un endroit assez secret et dangereux quand tu ne le connais pas. Il faut suivre la voix de la nature pour savoir où aller. Il n'y a pas de chemin tracé. ''

'' Un connaisseur à ce que je voix. Tu viens souvent ici, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' Plus que ce que tu ne penses. ''

'' Donc toi aussi tu es un passionné des plantes. Parler d'une telle chose comme ' la voix de la nature ' n'est pas commun. ''

'' Je parle avec elles, j'essaye de les comprendre. Heu... je dois te sembler bizarre. ''

'' La normalité n'existe pas chez les êtres vivants. ''

François rigola. C'était bien vrai. Il ne connaissait personne qui soit ' normal '. Tous ses amis avaient un caractère différent, ce qui les rendait originaux.

'' Je n'arrive toujours pas à te percer. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es mystérieux. ''

'' C'est mauvais ? ''

'' Non, faisons un atout de ce qui pourrait sembler une contrainte ou un défaut. C'est cela qui fait que tu sois unique, que tu sois une personne intéressante à mes yeux. ''

'' A t'entendre, on penserait que tu es un sage. ''

François vit les pommettes de son ami prendre une teinte rosée. Il était encore plus mignon ainsi.

'' Peut-être dans une autre vie, qui sait ? ''

Ils rigolèrent.

'' J'ai cru comprendre par Eichi et Shibuya que tu étais venu t'inscrire dans l'équipe de baseball. ''

'' Désolé, je ne connais aucun Eichi. Cependant, c'est à moitié vrai. Je suis venu accompagner mon meilleur ami qui, lui, a été accepté dans l'équipe. ''

'' Je vois, c'est comme moi et Shibuya ! ''

'' Vous êtes très proches tout les deux, non ? ''

'' Il est mon meilleur ami. Ne l'es-tu pas avec Nathanaël ? ''

'' Si. ''

Shibuya ! Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours parler du Maoh ? Il ne l'aimait pas trop. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il savait ce qu'il avait fait. Surtout les horreurs envers un certain blond.

'' Mais c'est super au fait ! ''

'' Quoi donc ? ''

'' On va pouvoir se voir à chaque entraînement. Je le coach souvent. ''

'' Oh, je ne raterais pas de telles occasions ! ''

'' Et je pourrais enfin rencontrer le fameux Nathanaël. ''

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Quelque chose dans la capuche du pull de son ami intrigua son regard. Il le prit dans ses mains. C'était un morceau de papier chiffonné qu'il défroissa.

'' Je me demande bien comment c'est arrivé là. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' demanda Ken curieux.

'' ' _Le 824ème jour du règne du 27ème Maoh de Shin Makoku a été proclamé l'annulation des fiançailles entre le magnifique et merveilleux Maoh Yuuri Shibuya et Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld qui avaient été engagés le... ' _C'est déchiré, je ne peux rien lire de plus. ''

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas que le cher et tendre Wolfram qui plaisait tant à son ami était à nouveau célibataire. Il devrait prévenir son ami dès qu'il rentrerait. Une autre question le tourmenta. Comment un tel papier avait-il fini dans la capuche d'un simple terrien alors qu'il concernait l'autre monde ? Il releva la tête pour regarder Ken qui semblait maintenant embarrassé, choqué et qui était pâle.

'' Est-ce que tout va bien ? ''

'' Oui, oui. ''

Son visage le trahissait. Il était blême. François préféra ne pas le brutaliser.

'' Donc, Yuuri est un Maoh ? ''

'' Donc, tu parles mazoku ? ''

Les perles noires fixèrent les saphirs en quête de réponse. Il lui sembla qu'ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à son ami. Il avait la mémoire vide. Il connaissait la race des mazokus, il savait donc sûrement que Yuuri était le Maoh de Shin Makoku, il connaissait l'autre monde. Peut-être en faisait-il lui aussi parti ?

Ils venaient chacun de découvrir le secret de l'autre. Finalement, il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir.


	5. La jalousie a mauvais goût !

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas à continuer à en poster.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, surtout pour ceux et celles qui attendent désespérément de voir bad Yuuri en action !

Au menu ce soir : consolation, bagarre, baisers et révélations sur Lyventhyl.

Bon appétit,

Chapolla

* * *

'' Il me ment, je ne suis pas dupe ! ''

'' Oui, enfin, tu dis ça parce que tu sais qui est vraiment Shibuya Yuuri. ''

'' Une pièce de théâtre ? Pour qui il me prend ? Comme si j'allais le croire. J'avais en main une partie d'un document officiel concernant le couple royal, enfin l'ex-couple royal et il me raconte que c'était un scénario pour une pièce de théâtre ? ''

Nathanaël écoutait son ami, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment comment l'aider. Il n'avait jamais vu François dans cet état. Son meilleur ami avait du chagrin et il pleurait. Il avait mal. Tout simplement parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Ken Murata.

'' Tu devrais voir les choses d'un autre point de vue, tu lui as dit que tu parlais le mazoku parce que ta mère en était une et qu'elle t'avait appris sa langue. ''

'' Mais au moins, moi je n'ai pas menti ! Je suis confus, qui est-il, qu'est-ce qu'il me cache avec tant de force ? Il n'aurait jamais mentionné le mot ' mazoku ' si je n'avais pas trouvé le papier dans sa capuche, si je ne l'avais pas lu ! Il sait qui est Yuuri, il n'y a pas de doute. ''

'' Calme toi François. Pleurer n'arrangera rien. Il connaît peut-être l'existence des mazokus mais il ignore peut-être que son ami est le Maoh de Shin Makoku. ''

'' Ils traînent ensemble 22 heures sur 24 ! Il sait ! ''

François était rentré à Lyventhyl dans cet état et depuis, Nathanaël essayait de le consoler, sans succès. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, le brun assis sur une chaise, les coudes contre les genoux et sa tête entre ses mains.

'' J'avais confiance en lui, il n'était pas comme cette fille. Il était honnête, agréable, gentil et la personne que j'ai ramené ce soir chez elle était différente. Il y avait de la haine dans ses yeux, de la méchanceté. Il ne semblait pas lui-même et pourtant il était bel et bien Ken. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une image, d'un menteur ! Et si toute sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge ? ''

'' Tu es tombé amoureux de la bonne personne. Tu l'as épié, tu sais qu'il n'est pas qu'un menteur, il est aussi honnête, quand ça l'arrange. Regarde-toi, tu n'as pas avalé ses excuses, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait lui aussi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'à cette heure-ci, sur Terre, il saute de joie de s'être débarrassé de toi ? Non, tu t'es accroché à lui et s'il n'avait pas fait de même, vous n'auriez pas vécu tout ce que vous avez fait ensemble. ''

Il releva la tête pour croiser les rubis.

'' Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? Je vais chez lui, je lui dit qui je suis et je lui demande qu'il fasse de même ? ''

'' C'est une possibilité. Ou alors tu peux tout simplement en discuter avec lui sans rentrer dans les détails. ''

'' Donc en gros j'arrive, je lui dit que je sais qu'il me raconte des cracks mais que la vie est merveilleuse et que je suis fier qu'il l'ai fait. ''

'' Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Dis lui que la réponse que tu lui as donnée était vraie mais qu'elle était incomplète, dis lui que tu attendras qu'il soit prêt à te dire la vérité, dis lui tout simplement que tu l'aimes et que tu as confiance en lui. ''

'' Je ne sais plus si j'ai confiance en lui. ''

'' Tu es déboussolé, je comprends. Mais... si tu le perds, tu le regretteras sûrement un jour. C'est comme ce boulet de Maoh, il ne semble pas s'être rendu compte de la valeur de sa perte. Tu n'es pas lui, tu n'es pas un boulet non plus. Parler avec lui est le seul remède. Ce que tu as l'intention de lui dire, ça c'est à toi de décider. Laisse-lui la possibilité de s'expliquer. ''

'' C'est ce que j'ai le plus regretté de ma relation précédente. Savoir pourquoi elle m'avait trompée. Et là, j'ai l'impression que l'histoire se répète. Il m'a trompé avec ses mensonges. Je suis censé le pardonner pour ses actes ? ''

'' Tu es censé te mettre à sa place, essayer de comprendre pourquoi il a agit de la sorte. Mais évidemment, ce n'est valable que si ce que tu ressens pour lui est fort. Je vais te poser cette dernière question et après on ira se coucher pour que tu te remettes de tes émotions. Tes sentiments pour Ken sont-ils si faibles que ça pour que tu refuses de comprendre le ' pourquoi ' de ce qui est arrivé ? ''

François hocha la tête négativement.

'' J'ai peur de l'affronter. J'ai peur de finir avec le cœur brisé, une seconde fois. ''

'' Mais il est différent de Magalie. Tu parles de lui comme s'il était un Dieu, comme si tu le vénérais. Tu tiens à lui et je suis sûre que c'est réciproque. Le François que je connais depuis toujours n'a peur de rien, il se bat pour tout. Bats-toi pour lui, ne le laisse pas te briser le cœur. Tu ne le mérites pas et lui non-plus. ''

Ils échangèrent un sourire. C'était au moins la seule chose qu'il avait gagné. Puis son ami se mit à rire, en essuyant ses larmes.

'' De quel côté es-tu ? A t'entendre on pourrait penser que tu soutiens Ken. ''

'' Aucun des deux. Je soutiens l'amour. Souviens-toi qu'ici, l'amour et la fraternité sont les symboles de notre nation. ''

'' J'irai lui parler quand je serai prêt. ''

'' Ne tarde pas trop. ''

'' Voilà que le Prince Insolent me donne des conseils. Serait-il capable de les appliquer avec un certain blond nommé Wolfram ? ''

'' Il est libre maintenant, c'est un fait et un miracle. Je vais pouvoir lui faire la cour. ''

Un sourire sadique apparût sur son visage.

'' Prince Insolent, va ! Au lit maintenant ! ''

'' Tu n'as qu'à rester pour la nuit. Allez, grimpe ! ''

Cela arrivait souvent. Les deux garçons dormaient dans le même lit comme deux frères. Cela arrivait surtout quand l'un deux avait besoin du soutien de l'autre. Et puis, le lit de Nathanaël était assez grand pour accueillir une seconde personne. Il ferma les yeux après avoir éteint les bougies et s'être assuré que son meilleur ami allait se reposer. Dormir apaiserait ses douleurs. Il ferma les yeux en souhaitant qu'un jour, ce soit le blond aux yeux émeraudes qui dorme à ses côtés.

Pourquoi est-ce que l'amour était si difficile et blessant ?

* * *

Yuuri était assis sur son lit et fixait le blond, assis sur le sol, qui semblait s'amuser avec une peluche. Yuuri le regardait tendrement mais aussi embarrassé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa mère ressortirait ses jouets d'enfance pour les montrer à Wolfram. Et celui-ci semblait avoir été attiré par le célèbre Mickey, enfin surtout par ses oreilles. Cela devait faire deux bonnes minutes qu'il jouait avec, depuis qu'ils avaient été chassé du salon par Shori. Ce dernier était au téléphone avec Bob et ne voulait pas être dérangé. Ils attendaient donc que Monsieur raccroche pour qu'ils puissent descendre et partir à l'entraînement de baseball.

Yuuri avait attendu tout la semaine le week-end. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir laissé Wolfram avec sa mère tous les jours, surtout si cette dernière ne faisait que lui parler de comment il était quand il était enfant, de ce qu'il mangeait, bref de lui.

Il avait quand même perçu un changement chez son ami. Sa mère avait réussi d'une certaine manière à le réconforter. Elle avait sûrement fait ce que Celi-sama n'avait jamais fait. Elle avait été là pour quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme étant son fils, elle avait été maternelle. Yuuri se plaignait assez pour la manière dont elle s'y prenait mais lui était reconnaissant. Wolfram souriait un peu plus maintenant.

Faut dire qu'il avait dû faire face à des événements qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Yuuri l'avait presque enlevé et le retenait dans son monde alors qu'il savait que le blond voulait s'éloigner de lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre et il voulait comprendre ses propres sentiments. Le départ de Wolfram l'aurait dévasté. Il avait besoin de lui et bien qu'il l'ait toujours considéré comme un ami, ce n'était pas le soutien qu'il attendait de cette personne. Il était un peu plus qu'un ami sans être son amour non plus. Quelle genre de personne pouvait-il être pour lui ?

Ensuite, Wolfram avait perdu la voix. Il avait paniqué pendant deux jours consécutifs, et bien que le docteur lui ait dit qu'il la récupèrerait bientôt s'il ne faisait pas d'efforts, il continuait à penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais reparler de sa vie. Yuuri l'avait vu dans son regard. Mais tel était Wolfram, il dramatisait toujours tout. N'empêche, il avait beau eu avaler les tisanes, les sirops, les médicaments, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Et puis, il avait fait quelque chose que Wolfram ne lui pardonnait pas. Il avait détruit le bout de papier qui aurait détruit leurs vies, selon Yuuri. Il en était bien content lui, mais le blond avait eu du mal à reprendre son ancienne vie. Dormir avec le Maoh, être à ses côtés dès qu'il rentrait, le forcer à travailler étaient des choses qu'il faisait tristement par le simple fait que tel était son devoir en tant que fiancé.

Et puis, une question le tourmentait. D'où venait le pendentif qu'il avait aperçu le jour de leur arrivée pendant que le blond se changeait ? Qui le lui avait offert ? Il était un peu jaloux de savoir qu'il n'était pas cette personne. Il le lui demanderait en temps voulu mais il était conscient de la tête qu'il avait fait ce jour là, ce qui avait un peu vexé son fiancé. Il devrait donc vraiment attendre un moment.

'' Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan ! Sho-chan a fini ! Faites attention en sortant, je viens de passer la bâche dans le couloir. ''

Wolfram reposa la peluche et se leva. Yuuri l'imita et le suivit hors de sa chambre. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir tous les deux. Yuuri allait pouvoir le distraire et essaierait de le faire sourire. Dans ce cas là, que son ami soit muet était un atout.

Occupé par ses pensées, il glissa sur le sol encore mouillé et crier à l'aide fût la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

'' Wolfram ! ''

Le blond se retourna, alerté par le cri pathétique de son roi, parce que Yuuri était conscient que son cri l'avait été. Il était surtout conscient d'être lui-même pathétique.

Il avait crié le nom de Wolfram juste pour que celui-ci le rattrape dans sa chute, car Mr le boulet venait de glisser. Mais Wolfram ne le rattrapa pas à temps et tomba sous le poids du corps de Yuuri dû à sa chute.

Ce qui était arrivé une fois, dans un certain château, dans un certain autre monde, avec une certaine servante venait de se reproduire, sauf que la certaine servante en question était à présent nul autre que Wolfram. Émeraudes fixaient onyx noirs, les lèvres de l'un contre celles de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement. Wolfram était rouge comme une tomate et il savait que lui aussi l'était. Il se trouvait au-dessus du blond qui était allongé sur le sol. Ils continuaient de se fixer embarrassés. Et Yuuri sentit perdre le contrôle de sa raison. Il scella leurs lèvres à nouveau, de lui-même cette fois. Wolfram pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne s'agissait plus d'un accident, Il l'embrassait de sa propre volonté et Wolfram ne le repoussait pas, sûrement choqué par son initiative.

'' Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan, vous seriez mieux dans un lit ! ''

Les deux garçons se séparèrent, se relevèrent de la manière la plus rapide qui soit et fixèrent la mère de Yuuri honteux.

Wolfram tenta de s'expliquer mais Yuuri vit que sa voix ne le lui permettait pas.

'' On allait partir Kaasan ! ''

Il prit le blond par la manche et l'emmena en courant à l'étage inférieur, tout en prenant soin de ne pas glisser une nouvelle fois. Sortir de la maison sans affronter sa mère faisait parti d'une de ses idées pathétiques. Tout ce qu'il put entendre avant de franchir le seuil de la maison fut un ' Mama Yuu-chan '.

Wolfram ne pouvant plus parler ne s'exprimait plus du tout. Yuuri lui avait donné des feuilles pour qu'il écrive mais lui et Shori étaient les seuls à le comprendre. Wolfram ne savait pas écrire le japonais ! Il s'était donc résous à ne plus communiquer. Seul le regard le trahissait.

Yuuri regarda son ami. Il sourit en voyant que le blond n'avait pas perdu sa teinte rougeâtre. Il ne semblait pas énervé mais était un peu blessé. Yuuri se rapprocha de lui et le prit par la main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, doigts qu'il trouvait extrêmement doux. Wolfram était la représentation de la douceur, physiquement parlé bien sûr. Son caractère était loin d'être doux ! Émeraudes se tournèrent vers onyx et Yuuri pu voir un sourire. Cela avait été beaucoup plus facile que ce qu'il pensait, beaucoup trop facile. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans la petite caboche de Wolfram. Quelque chose lui disait que le blond n'était pas aussi content que lui des événement récents. Lui, il ne regrettait pas. Il admettait enfin avoir le béguin pour le blond.

Il préféra penser à autre chose et ils continuèrent le chemin, main dans la main.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au terrain de baseball vingt minutes plus tard. Wolfram avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée.

Premièrement, Yuuri l'avait embrassé, une fois par accident, une deuxième par volonté. Il avait eu en quelque sorte la preuve que ce qu'il s'était passé avec la servante était bel et bien accidentel. Peut-être que finalement, tout ce qu'il avait cru et considéré comme tromperie et tricherie n'était ni plus ni moins de vrais accidents. Dans tous les cas, le deuxième baiser était réel. Yuuri l'avait embrassé, il avait donc des sentiments pour lui, bien qu'il dise ne pas être gay, mot qui n'existe pas chez lui. Il ne demandait pas à ce que Yuuri tombe amoureux de lui d'un instant à l'autre. Mais, il commençait à attirer le soukoku. Il lui aura fallu quand même deux bonnes années pour séduire son Maoh, il en avait presque honte et cela le blessait !

De plus, il détestait Yuuri pour lui avoir rendu sa vie en tant que fiancé du Maoh. Mais depuis le fameux vrai baiser, il était plus serein. Oui, il avait aimé. Il allait devoir utiliser cela comme un atout. Wolfram savait qu'il avait été blessé de nombreuses fois mais, il n'était plus capable de repousser Yuuri, pas après que celui-ci lui ait montré de l'affection. Et puis, ils avaient marché la main dans la main. Wolfram se sentait tellement bien. Il était enfin pris en considération par la bonne personne.

Mais Yuuri l'avait lâché en arrivant à leur destination et s'était plaint des regards qui le fixaient. Yuuri ne se rendait-il pas compte que la beauté était la seule chose qu'il possédait à son avantage ? Il avait fini par le prévenir de ne pas y faire attention, que personne ne se moquait de lui. Quelle impudence ! Comme si les gens allaient se moquer de son apparence !

Yuuri lui indiqua un banc où il pourrait observer l'entraînement et peut-être changer d'idée face au jeu. Mais si Wolfram disait qu'il n'aimait pas le baseball, rien n'allait le faire changer d'avis.

Il analysa donc l'espace, l'aménagement l'intéressait beaucoup plus. C'était tellement différent par rapport à chez lui. Et puis, il croisa des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, comme des saphirs. Le garçon le fixait, surpris apparemment. Mais quand leur regard se croisa, il reprit ses occupations, celles de parloter avec un certain roux.

Puis il sursauta, le silence brisé.

'' Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Lord Von Bielefeld. ''

Au début, il pensait qu'il s'agissait du Daikenja vu que la personne connaissait son identité mais en se retournant il se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux rubis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le saluer, ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom mais il était muet, à cause du boulet ! Nathanaël Jérémia Merdrior, que faisait le Prince de Lyventhyl sur... sur Terre ?

Le garçon lui prit la main gauche et y déposa un baiser, comme signe de respect. Wolfram retira sa main assez précipitamment. Il ne voulait pas que Yuuri voie cet acte. Il aimait beaucoup de garçon aux cheveux gris mais plutôt par amitié. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux auparavant. Conclusion ? Il était à nouveau fiancé au Maoh et il en était de plus en plus heureux.

Nathanaël s'assit et Wolfram détourna son regard sur le terrain. Il était mal à l'aise. Il chercha Yuuri des yeux, mais son fiancé était occupé à taper dans des balles. Pitoyable ! Comment pouvait-il trouver cela amusant ?

'' Pourquoi ce silence ? N'êtes-vous pas heureux de me revoir, comme je le suis moi actuellement ? J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous depuis notre première rencontre. Votre blessure s'est-elle correctement guérie ? ''

Wolfram hocha de la tête pour répondre un ' oui '.

'' Si vous voulez que je vous laisse seul, je comprendrai. Je tenais juste à vous donner mes condoléances pour votre relation amoureuse. Je sais combien vous étiez blessé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, intérieurement surtout. ''

Il se leva, mais Wolfram le retint par le bras, lui demandant de rester et le garçon se rassit. Wolfram fixa une nouvelle fois les rubis et expliqua brièvement par les gestes qu'il était muet. Sa présence était rassurante.

'' Veuillez excuser ma précipitation, je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas m'adresser la parole, le Maoh étant ici. ''

Wolfram cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le Prince gardait un secret, il en était sûr, le contraire n'expliquerait pas sa présence ici. Et puis, il avait mentionné Yuuri. Et s'ils se connaissaient ? S'ils avaient tout manigancé pour qu'il rompt l'engagement mais que depuis Yuuri avait eu des regrets ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il connaîtrait Lyventhyl et Yuuri n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait vu son pendentif, il avait surtout fait une grimace, qu'il avait alors préféré ignorer.

'' Vous sentez-vous soulagé, à présent que vous êtes libre de trouver celui qui saura vous rendre votre amour ? ''

Wolfram hocha la tête négativement. Mais son nouvel ami mal interpréta sa réponse.

'' Vous pensez porter un poids sur votre conscience. Vous n'êtes pas responsable, vous savez. Peu sont ceux qui ignorent ce que le Maoh vous a fait subir, il le méritait. ''

Wolfram ne voulait pas du tout entendre ça, pas maintenant que les choses prenaient un tournant radical. Il continuait à le regardait sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas créer d'autres incompréhensions.

Nathanaël approcha son visage du sien. Ils étaient trop près à son goût . Il n'eût pas le temps de reculer que le garçon déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

'' Souvenez-vous, vous n'êtes pas seul, '' lui susurra-t-il.

S'il pouvait utiliser son maryoku, il l'aurait brûlé vif. Quelle insolence vraiment ! Mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide. Wolfram était sur le choc. Yuuri tenait le Prince par le col et son regard était effrayant. Il ne s'était pas transformé, mais Wolfram avait compris que Nathanaël allait payer. Pour une fois, il savait que Yuuri avait prêter attention aux cours de Günter. Le mazoku venait de lui demander de devenir son amant, c'est ce que signifiait un baiser sur la joue droite selon les traditions nobles. Wolfram était sûr que Nathanaël le savait, il était tellement bien éduqué. Donc il ne pouvait y avoir aucun malentendu.

Rubis fixaient onyx noirs du même regard que celui qu'on lui envoyait. Wolfram reprit ses esprits et se leva pour séparer les garçons mais Yuuri lui ordonna de ne pas interrompre. Un ordre du Maoh restait un ordre. Il regarda autour de lui, l'entraînement semblait s'être terminé mais beaucoup fixaient la scène.

'' Mon premier cours et voilà que je me fais déjà des ennemis. Je te conseille de me lâcher avant que François te foute une raclée, il déteste qu'on me maltraite. ''

Le brun aux yeux saphirs qu'il avait aperçu auparavant se tenait de l'autre côté des combattants, prêt à bondir. Wolfram fut surpris que son ami ait pu changer ses manières aussi rapidement. On considérait Wolfram comme étant insolent, il devrait présenter Nathanaël à sa famille, ils changeraient sûrement d'avis !

'' Quoi, tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre toi-même ? '' répliqua le Maoh.

Wolfram détestait son silence. Il aurait au moins pu intervenir par les mots et convaincre Yuuri de le lâcher. Il était contre la violence, pourquoi l'utilisait-il ? Le blond vit un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de son sauveur, lorsqu'il était sur le point de mourir en territoire humain. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, tout cela allait mal terminer.

'' Ne me sous-estime pas. Mais dis-moi, qu'ai-je fait pour être agressé de la sorte ? ''

Yuuri ne répondit pas mais chercha les émeraudes, qui l'interrogeaient, elles aussi.

'' Wolfram ne t'appartiens plus, tu sais ? ''

'' Wolfram ? Comment sais-tu son prénom alors qu'il est muet ? ''

Le blond en question comprit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et que Yuuri ignorait d'où il venait.

'' Ken m'a parlé de ton ex-petit copain et j'ai mentionné notre discussion avec Nathanaël, '' dit François d'une manière convaincante.

Quelle excuse bidon ! Néanmoins, Le Daikenja connaissait l'autre garçon qui semblait s'appeler François, et possiblement son pays de naissance. Yuuri avait vraiment été tenu loin du secret.

'' Murata, je vois. Cela n'empêche pas le fait que tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires, et Wolfram fait parti de ' mes affaires '. ''

'' Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, tu l'as ridiculisé. ''

'' C'est ce que dis Murata ? Tu devrais vérifier la source de tes informations, nous sommes toujours ensemble, et il le sait. ''

Wolfram cacha sa bouche et son nez des ses mains. Et lui qui était déjà sur le choc ! Yuuri venait d'avouer ses sentiments publiquement, enfin il venait d'avouer qu'ils étaient ensemble et donc qu'ils commençaient enfin à avoir ce qu'ils pourraient appeler ' relation '.

Les rubis cherchèrent les saphirs qui ne purent lui donner de réponse.

'' Comme tu voudras. Néanmoins, tu lui as brisé le cœur beaucoup trop de fois, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais arrêter ton cirque ? Qu'en penses-tu Wolfram ? ''

Il sentit des pairs de yeux rivés sur lui. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? Pourquoi celui qui le comprenait et celui qu'il aimait se criaient-ils dessus pour lui ? Il ne répondit pas, de tout façon il ne pouvait pas. Il désobéit donc à son roi et arracha les bras de Yuuri du col de l'autre et l'obligea à s'éloigner de quelques pas.

'' Wolfram, n'interviens pas. Il n'a pas le droit de me traiter de cette manière. ''

Le blond lui envoya un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il arrête, qu'il se calme. Mais il était un boulet, et Yuuri n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il repartit en direction de l'autre garçon.

'' Excuse-toi. ''

'' Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire. Ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue, tu embrasses bien les servantes sur la bouche. ''

Et Yuuri frappa. Et Wolfram s'évanouit d'horreur, de douleur et de confusion.

* * *

Cela faisait des jours que Murata n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Il n'était pas allé en cours et n'avait même pas cherché à savoir si tout se passait bien entre le Maoh et son fiancé. Il s'en moquait. Il avait lui même ses problèmes de cœur. Mentir au Français lui avait fait horriblement mal et il savait que ce dernier ne le croyait pas. Il n'était pas un Sage pour rien. Il savait tellement de choses que le brun ignorait. Il était tombé sous son charme et il était heureux avec lui. Après 4000 de réincarnations, il pouvait enfin laisser une place dans sa longue vie à l'amour.

Et c'était fini. Il n'était pas allé à l'entraînement par peur de croiser les yeux saphirs qu'il aimait tant, par peur de devoir parler à la personne qu'il avait blessé et qui l'avait blessée.

Les mazokus terriens ne parlaient par leur langue. Telle avait été l'erreur de son ' ami '. Il venait donc de Shin-Makoku ou autre.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnette. Étant le seul occupant dans la maison, il descendit les escaliers pour aller ouvrir et resta bouche-bée devant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

'' Je ne dérange pas ? ''

'' Mes parents sont sortis, '' répondit-il évitant les yeux saphirs.

'' Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question. ''

'' La déduction me semblait évidente. ''

'' Désolé de ne pas avoir un esprit fulgurant. ''

'' Ce n'était pas un reproche. ''

'' Je peux donc entrer je suppose. ''

Murata le laissa pénétrer dans la maison et remarqua que le brun tenait un bouquet dans ses mains, qu'il lui tendit aussitôt. Il sentit en lui que tout n'était finalement pas perdu.

'' Je les ai cueillies pour toi. ''

'' C'est gentil, '' répondit-il en prenant les fleurs jaunes et rouges. Pas question qu'il les mette dans un vase. Il préférait pouvoir sentir leur parfum. Et puis, c'était un cadeau du Français. Il avait peut-être une chance de se rattraper.

'' Tu n'étais pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. J'espérais t'y voir. ''

'' J'avais des choses à faire. ''

Commencer par mentir n'était pas une façon de rattraper les choses et Murata se maudit mentalement.

'' Tu as raté une sacré bagarre. ''

'' Vraiment ? Entre qui ? ''

'' Nathanaël et le Maoh. ''

Murata lui proposa de s'assoir dans le canapé. Le brun accepta et le soukoku le rejoignit, le bouquet à la main, surpris par l'annonce.

'' Shibuya n'est pas du genre à se battre, bien au contraire. A moins que... un certain blond y soit impliqué. ''

'' Le Maoh nous a fait une crise de jalousie. Je n'ai pas tout suivi, je parlais avec le roux, comment il s'appelle déjà ? ''

'' Eichi. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il a perdu son sang froid ? ''

'' Tu veux dire est-ce qu'il s'est transformé en justicier ? La réponse est non. ''

'' Les dégâts sont graves ? ''

'' Ils ne le sont plus chez Nathanaël, du moins. Mais Yuuri n'a pas été si touché donc je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. On a eu du mal à les séparer, même à cinq ! ''

Murata comprit ce qu'il insinuait. Du maryoku avait été utilisé .

'' Lord Von Bielefeld n'a rien eu ? ''

'' Il n'est pas vraiment intervenu. Il s'est évanoui avant même que les coups ne commencent. Il était sur le choc, et muet. ''

'' Muet ? ''

'' Je n'en sais pas plus. Si on arrêtait de parler de l'ex-couple royal ? ''

'' En fait, il n'y a plus de ' ex ', la preuve de l'annulation de l'engagement à été détruite. Tu as trouvé un morceau du document dans ma capuche et c'est quand tout à déraillé. ''

'' Nous y voilà, pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? ''

'' Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop. ''

'' Je ne sais rien, là est le problème. Je ne sais plus qui tu es, ce que tu ressens, d'où tu viens. ''

'' Et bien moi je sais que tu es un patriote de Lyventhyl. ''

'' Comment tu sais ça ? ''

Murata tendit une main vers son cou.

'' Ton pendentif, qui n'est donné qu'à ceux qui sont proches de la famille royale, ou importants pour eux. La feuille, symbole de l'amour et de la fraternité, est représentative de Lyventhyl. C'est la première fois que je l'aperçois sur tes vêtements, rassure-toi. Au moins ça t'évitera de de donner des explications. ''

'' Je ne comprends pas. Si tu es de l'autre monde, pourquoi tant de secrets ? ''

'' Parce que Shinou et la Prêtresse ne s'entendent plus. ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être mêlé à cette histoire ? Ken, Shinou n'existe plus, il est un Dieu tandis que... ''

'' … ta Prêtresse est réelle, immortelle. Elle vit dans les eaux de ton pays. Elle se charge d'assurer la protection de ton pays en choisissant les subordonnés du Roi ou de la Reine. ''

'' Cultivé à ce que je vois. Tu me surprendras toujours. ''

Murata rougit à ce compliment. François lui prit la main pour l'encourager à continuer ses explications.

'' Shinou a commis une erreur que ta Prêtresse ne lui pardonne pas. Seuls les habitants de Lyventhyl avaient le droit de vivre à la fois dans ce monde et dans l'autre. Le fait qu'il y avait des mazokus de Shin Makoku sur Terre déshonoraient votre pays. Et ils sont parvenus à un accord. Plus aucun mazoku, autre que ceux qui étaient venus pour cacher l'un des quatre coffre et ceux de ta nation, ne pouvait franchir le portail entre nos deux mondes. Mais Shinou envoya l'âme de Shibuya ainsi que la mienne ici il y a dix sept ans. ''

'' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête ? ''

'' Ça c'est une bonne question. ''

Il ria pour la première fois depuis des jours.

'' Ils ont plus de 4000 ans, ils étaient frère et sœur, pourquoi ne s'entendent-ils plus à présent ? Shinou est peut être mort mais il continue à veiller sur son pays. ''

'' Parce qu'ils sont tous les deux tombés amoureux de la mauvaise et même personne. Et ça a créé toute une histoire ! ''

'' Qui ça ? ''

'' Nézéria avait reçu comme cadeau une partie du territoire que bâtit Shinou. Mais elle voulait épouser la personne qui voulait rester aux côtés du Roi pour l'aider dans son règne et pas par amour, comme beaucoup peuvent le croire. Après avoir enfermé Soushou dans les coffres, elle a déclaré sa flamme à son aimé, ce que son frère a très mal pris. Il l'a emprisonnée dans son territoire à tout jamais, dans cette rivière qui porte son nom à présent, la privant d'amour et de fraternité. C'est pour cela que Lyventhyl vie selon ses deux notions depuis. Et puis, Shinou disparût à son tour. Tout le monde se demandait où étaient passés les deux êtres qui étaient inséparables. Certains finissent même par oublier l'existence de la sœur du Roi Originel. C'est pour cela que la personne qu'ils aimaient les a sacralisé tous les deux. Nézéria devint l'icône de Lyventhyl, qui devint un pays indépendant même si mazoku, et Shinou, l'icône de Shin Makoku. ''

'' Cette personne était le Daikenja, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' Oui, la jalousie est un très vilain défaut comme tu peux le constater. Bref, Shinou ayant brisé le pacte, Nézéria lui ordonna de lui donner l'un de ses descendants pour qu'il épouse ton Prince, en guise de punition. Sauf que Lord Von Bielefeld est fou du Maoh. ''

'' Il plaît à Nathanaël. ''

'' Mais il aime Shibuya et c'est réciproque. ''

'' Le Maoh maltraite son fiancé depuis des années. ''

'' Il s'est battu pour lui, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. ''

'' Mais Nathanaël aussi. Attends, Wolfram Von Bielefeld est l'élu ? Il est celui que la Prêtresse a choisi ? ''

'' Écoute, Nathanaël n'aura pas de fin heureuse. Autant qu'il lâche prise. Shibuya fait tout pour le récupérer et il y arrivera, faut pas se leurrer. J'ignore comment nos Princes se connaissent mais Wolfram, bien qu'il ait été blessé à plusieurs reprises, aimera toujours le Maoh. Ni Shinou, ni Nézéria ne peuvent changer cela. ''

'' En supposant que je te croie, que je te fasse confiance une nouvelle fois, est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne plus me mentir, quelle que soit la situation ? ''

'' J'essaierai. Mais tu n'as pas été franc non plus avec moi. ''

'' J'étais quand même plus près de la vérité que toi. Bon, et nous ? Est-ce qu'on a une fin heureuse ? ''

'' J'ai le pouvoir de convaincre Nezéria de changer la punition, et que quelqu'un prenne la place de Lord Von Bielfeld. ''

Il caressa la joue du brun.

'' Au moins, je pourrai être avec toi. ''

'' Tu veux prendre sa place ? Comment pourrais-tu la convaincre d'une telle chose ? Nous sommes obligés d'obéir à la Prêtresse. ''

'' Mais tu n'as aucun lien direct avec la royauté. Tu es libre d'être avec qui tu désires. Je suis un très gros magot pour elle, elle acceptera sans problème ! ''

'' Pourquoi ? ''

'' Tout simplement parce que je suis la réincarnation du Daikenja. ''

Les yeux saphirs le fixèrent éberlués. Murata se sentit soulagé. Il avait enfin réussi à le lui dire.

'' Tu es... tu es... ''

'' ...la cause de leur séparation, de leur haine envers l'autre. Pendant 4000 ans, je me suis réincarné pour libérer Shinou de Soushu. C'est ma dernière vie, je ne veux pas la passer seul, la bousiller. Ma mission est accomplie, j'ai le droit de vouloir vivre pour moi. Le Daikenja ne les a jamais aimé, il les respectait. Il y a 4000 ans, Nézéria a souffert à cause de son frère. Elle était une amie pour moi mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. Shinou ne lui a pas donné de seconde chance, pour lui j'étais sien. Je ne lui ai jamais appartenu et je ne lui appartiendrai jamais. Non seulement je dois trouver un moyen de les réconcilier mais je me considère comme un homme libre et... amoureux. ''

'' Tu m'aimes ? Tu ne ressens donc rien pour le Maoh ? ''

'' Ni le premier, ni le vingt-septième. Le Français, je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas te dire qui j'étais avant d'être sûr de ta vraie identité. ''

'' Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé si j'avais su que tu étais le Daikenja ? ''

'' Tu m'aurais pris pour un malade mental ! Imagine une seconde que tu sois un humain normal et que je te sorte que je suis Le Grand Sage d'un monde parallèle, comment réagirais-tu ? ''

'' Bon point ! ''

'' Tu comprends maintenant ? Plutôt mentir que de te perdre. ''

Ils se sourirent tendrement. Murata était vraiment soulagé. Il avait tout avoué, il ne cachait absolument plus rien au brun. Il espérait juste que ce soit réciproque. Il lui en voudrait sûrement si ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait quand même l'intention de punir Shinou pour lui.

Shinou, Shinou, Shinou. Comment le prendrait-il ? Murata était sûr d'une chose, il ferait tout pour que le Roi Originel et la Prêtresse de Lyventhyl se réconcilie, même après 4000 ans.

'' Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ''

'' On attend. ''

'' On attend ? ''

'' On attend que Shibuya ait réglé ses peines de cœur. Et toi tu ne diras absolument rien à Nathanaël sur Wolfram. Personne ne peut aider le Prince à trouver la personne qu'il est sensé aimé, même toi. Du moins, pas avant que je parle avec Nézéria, donc pas avant que je retourne à Shin Makoku. ''

'' Ken, la vie de Nathanaël devrait tourner autour de son pays et de Wolfram. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais mon père a accordé un délai au Roi il y a huit mois. Nate n'a plus que six mois pour trouver la personne choisie par Nézéria et l'épouser. Il n'accédera pas au trône sinon. Et je sais combien il veut pouvoir régner sur Lyventhyl. Il est l'un des rares que je connaisse à prendre au sérieux les symboles de notre pays. Il les prend toujours en compte. S'il n'a pas Wolfram, il se retrouvera seul et son rêve sera brisé. Tu peux convaincre Nézéria de prendre sa place mais dans ce cas là, c'est avec Nate que tu finiras le reste de ta vie et il ne sera jamais capable de te toucher ou même de poser les yeux sur toi par simple prétexte que tu me plais. ''

'' Ça c'est en effet un énorme problème. Je te l'ai dit, Wolfram suivra toujours le Maoh. Je ne peux rien faire pour ça. Donc Wolfram aime Shibuya, Shibuya aime Wolfram et Nate a besoin d'épouser Wolfram pour accéder au trône. Même moi je m'y perds ! Écoute, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais toi tu dois tout faire pour que ton ami ne tombe pas plus amoureux que ce qu'il semble déjà être du blond. ''

'' Pour l'instant, il lui plaît juste. ''

'' C'est bien ça le problème. Le ' pour l'instant ' me gène. Aujourd'hui, il s'est battu juste parce que Wolfram lui plaisait. Qu'est-ce que ce sera demain ? ''


	6. Le couple royal a disparu !

Yuuri le tenait par la main. Ils marchaient lentement, profitant du paysage et attentifs aux sons et chants de la faune qui les entourait. C'était une forêt composée de magnifiques arbres, plantes et fleurs. Elle lui rappelait son chez-lui, dans les terres Bielefeld. Elle lui rappelait la forêt qu'il avait traversé pour rejoindre le village humain. Et la même pensée lui revint à l'esprit, il devrait emmener Gisela un jour.

Yuuri s'arrêta, ce qui l'obligea à l'imiter, et se tourna vers lui, fixant ses émeraudes. Il lui sourit et Wolfram ne pût que le lui rendre.

'' Quand j'étais bébé, ma mère m'emmenait ici pour que je m'endorme. Ça fait loin de chez moi, mais apparemment, seul cet endroit arrivait à calmer mes pleurs. Il est un peu magique. Quand je dis bébé, j'avais quand même deux ans. Et je pleurais toujours. ''

Wolfram rigola à cette remarque.

'' Cet endroit est magique pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il réchauffe mon cœur, il me réconforte. Je voulais te le montrer, j'espère qu'il te plait. ''

Wolfram rougit et approuva en hochant la tête, ce qui amusa Yuuri.

'' Si tu veux renter, je peux comprendre. Ça fait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'on se promène. ''

Wolfram hocha à présent la tête pour lui donner une réponse négative. Il était bien là. Pourquoi tout gâcher ?

'' D'accord. Là-bas il y a une rivière. Elle est magnifique, je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira. ''

Le Maoh lui sourit et reprit sa route. Wolfram fut étonné que parmi toute la végétation il réussisse à retrouver son chemin. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis des mois. Yuuri avait peut-être des sentiments pour lui.

Non, il avait des sentiments pour lui. Le spectacle de la veille en avait été la preuve. Il s'était réveillé par la pluie qui tombait sur son visage, dans le même terrain de baseball où il avait apparemment perdu conscience. C'était compréhensible aussi, Yuuri avait frappé Nathanaël par jalousie ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Non, Yuuri ne pouvait blesser que s'il était sous la forme de son autre soi mais pas son boulet. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, blessé par la demande de Nathanaël. C'est du moins ce qu'il lui avait donné comme explication. Un baiser sur la joue droite était grossier, surtout s'il s'agissait de Wolfram qu'il considérait à présent comme son fiancé.

Quand il était revenu à lui, sa tête était posée sur les genoux du Maoh. Ils étaient seuls. Wolfram eut presque envie de vomir en voyant les bleus de son roi. Yuuri lui avait sourit, mais cela ne l'avait pas rassuré du tout. Et les cris de Mama-san non plus ! Elle était affolée, non pas par l'apparence de son propre fils, mais par la pâleur de son fiancé. Yuuri et son grand frère avaient dû la retenir de ne pas appeler les urgences.

Après une nuit de sommeil bien méritée, les deux garçons se sentaient beaucoup mieux. Mais la mère de Yuuri était inquiète et elle leur interdit presque de sortir. Heureusement que c'était dimanche sur Terre et que Shoma ne travaillait pas. Il avait réussi à convaincre sa femme que tout allait bien et qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls un moment. Yuuri et lui étaient donc arrivés à quitter le toit Shibuya pour aller se promener dans une forêt à l'extérieur de la ville, bien évidemment seuls.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit des cris de douleur. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, contrairement au Maoh. Wolfram le chercha des yeux. Il ne le voyait pas mais il entendait toujours les cris.

Il se fia alors à son instinct de soldat. En quelques secondes, il avait retrouvé Yuuri. Celui-là était assis parterre, une drôle de boîte à dents refermé contre sa cheville droite. Au début, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yuuri criait et... pleurait. Puis, il vit l'horreur. Son pantalon commençait à être imprégné de liquide rouge là où il était attaché : du sang. Il était sûr d'une chose, la boîte était un mauvais objet.

Il s'agenouilla et essaya de l'aider. Il n'avait jamais été si embêté de ne pas pouvoir communiquer. Yuuri avait besoin d'être libéré et soigné, c'était sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser son maryoku sur Terre. Il devait déjà essayer d'enlever la boîte étrange de son pied.

Il essaya de séparer les dents de toutes ses forces, sans succès. Il réessaya à plusieurs reprises mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'était pas assez fort. Pendant ce temps là, Yuuri continuait de gémir de douleur.

Wolfram était paniqué par la situation. Il était perdu en plein milieu d'une forêt sur Terre, sans arme, sans magie, sans personne pour l'aider. Et il était horrifié. Plus le temps passait, plus son fiancé perdait son sang, et plus il avait mal.

Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son manteau pour l'enlever, puis il enleva son pull. Il entortilla ce dernier et l'attacha autour de la cuisse de la jambe blessée de Yuuri pour bloquer sa circulation sanguine. Puis il ressaya d'éloigner les dents, en vain.

Les larmes commençaient à couler, pas seulement chez les onyx, mais aussi chez les émeraudes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était inutile. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Yuuri tout seul, il ne pouvait pas partir chercher de l'aide. Et puis, il n'avait pas fait attention à la route qu'ils avaient empruntée. Il se maudit pour cette erreur. Il était un soldat, il n'aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde.

Et puis le froid n'arrangeait rien. Wolfram était en manches courtes, mais il s'en moquait. Il posa sa main sur le front de son fiancé. Les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer, la fièvre montait. Il devait aider Yuuri, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'avait pas le choix, où il perdrait l'homme de sa vie. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il supplia Shinou de l'aider même s'il savait que celui-ci n'entendrait jamais sa prière.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, il ne les arrêtait pas. Il ne savait pas comment sauver le Maoh. Il n'était plus capable de le protéger. Une telle chose ne serait jamais arrivée si Yuuri n'avait pas cherché à le récupérer, si Wolfram n'avait pas rompu l'engagement tout d'abord ! Et Yuuri continuait à se plaindre.

Wolfram enleva son t-shirt, se positionna derrière le Maoh et lui essuya la sueur de son front, en mettant de côté sa fièreté. Yuuri posa sa tête contre son torse comme appui.

* * *

Il avait horriblement mal. La douleur lui montait jusqu'au cœur. Comment un tel objet pouvait-il se trouver dans cette forêt ? Il n'y avait aucun ours dans cette forêt, pourquoi y installer des pièges ? Comment pouvait-il s'être fait avoir ?

Ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal était de voir Wolfram. Le blond ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses mains étaient en sang à force d'enfoncer ses doigts dans les dents du piège pour libérer sa cheville. Et il pleurait lui aussi. Yuuri ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Il sentait la fièvre montait. Pour plusieurs raisons. L'une due à la douleur et à la blessure. L'autre due au fait qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé son fiancé aussi beau torse nu. Il était magnifique. Mais la douleur ne le laissait pas rêver à son goût.

Lorsque Wolfram s'était mis derrière lui, il n'avait pas hésité à cherché un appui pour sa tête. D'une main, le blond essuyait son front, de l'autre il lui caresser la joue gauche essayant de le réconforter.

Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il sentait les gouttes tomber sur son crâne. Wolfram pleurait toujours autant. Il aurait aimé prendre ce beau visage dans ses mains et le réconforter à son tour.

Puis tout d'un coup, Wolfram fit ce qu'il ne pensait plus possible.

'' AU SECOURS ! QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE NOUS AIDER ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, AIDEZ-LE ! ''

Wolfram avait récupéré sa voix. Et il appelait au secours, chose qu'il aurait pu faire lui aussi. Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, selon lui, Wolfram continua à crier, reprenant son souffle entre ses cris et ses larmes. Il essayait de ne pas bégayer.

Yuuri se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un apparaisse, appelle les secours et lui sauve la vie. Pour lui, c'était fini. Mais Wolfram semblait encore avoir espoir.

Et il avait raison. Deux garçons apparurent alertés par les cris de son fiancé. Deux garçons qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

'' S'il vous plait aidez-le ! Je vous en supplie ! ''

Les deux garçons s'agenouillèrent aussitôt après avoir compris la raison de l'appel au secours. Ils prirent chacun une partie du piège et le libérèrent rapidement. Yuuri sentit la douleur s'affaiblir. Il avait encore mal, il ne sentait presque plus sa jambe mais ce n'était pas aussi fort que ce qu'il avait connu quelque minutes auparavant. Il ne gémissait plus, son souffle reprenait un rythme cardiaque normal.

Il dirigea son regard vers ses sauveurs.

'' Merci, '' finit-il par leur dire.

'' Allonge ta jambe Yuuri. ''

Il s'exécuta malgré la douleur qui surgissait à chaque mouvement.

Il remarqua que Wolfram s'était calmé. Il ne sentait plus les larmes. Mais sa main continuait à le caresser, ce qui lui faisait énormément du bien.

Nathanaël posa sa main sur sa cheville blessée et en sang. Yuuri vit une lueur verte apparaître lors du toucher. Lueur qui semblait le soigner.

Ce n'était pas possible. Maryoku ? Nathanaël et François étaient des mazokus ? Yuuri eut l'impression de délirer.

'' La blessure est trop importante, on doit l'emmener chez nous. ''

'' Tu veux l'emmener à Lyventhyl ? ''

'' On a pas le choix. Il a besoin d'être soigné le plus vite possible. François, aide-moi à le relever. ''

Le garçon aux yeux rubis cessa son activité et les deux garçons s'exécutèrent. Yuuri laissa échapper quelques gémissements. Il s'appuya contre le Français tandis que l'autre ramassait le blouson de son fiancé et le lui passait sur les épaules.

Yuuri vit Wolfram se relever. Son visage traduisait de la peur, de la tristesse, de la douleur.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas Votre excellence, il est entre de bonnes mains. ''

Yuuri lui était reconnaissant, mais il allait trop loin. Ce n'est pas lui qui devait réconforter son fiancé. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et pire, qui lui avait donné l'autorisation de lui caresser la joue ?

S'il n'était pas handicapé, il serait intervenu. Le baisé de la veille l'avait déjà mis hors de lui, mais la caresse n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Heureusement pour lui qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Nathanaël se rapprocha de lui pour lui passer le bras autour de la taille. Lui et le Français le soulevèrent et se mirent en route vers ce qu'ils appelaient Lyventhyl, alors qu'ils se trouvaient au Japon, à Tokyo. Yuuri savait que Wolfram les suivait. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le week-end avait été un cauchemar ?

* * *

'' Ulrike, pourquoi cette urgence ? Le Maoh est-il en route pour Shin Makoku ? ''

Conrad fixait les yeux violets de la miko. Elle semblait affolée. Un garde était entré en trombe dans le bureau du Maoh demandant à ce que Gwendal, Günter et lui aillent le plus rapidement possible au Temple du Roi Originel. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais le regard d'Ulrike n'annonçait rien de bien.

'' Quelque chose est arrivé à Heika ? Je vous avez dit que laisser le petit égoïste avec Sa Majesté nous apporterait des problèmes. ''

'' Lord Von Christ, écoutez-moi s'il vous plait. Shinou-Heika, ainsi que moi, avons perçu des appels au secours venant de la Terre. ''

'' Ce petit morveux va payer ! ''

'' Günter ! '' s'écrièrent en cœur les deux frères. Ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé.

Shinou apparut sur l'un des coffres.

'' Les appels ont été prononcés par mon descendant, Von Bielefeld. Néanmoins, Yuuri est celui qui a été blessé, enfin, c'est ce que j'en ai déduit. ''

'' Je le savais ! ''

Conras savait que si Shinou n'était pas présent, Günter aurait éclater en sanglots. Il ne savait cependant pas si Wolfram était la cause de ce qui était arrivé.

'' Lord Von Christ s'il vous plaît, ne nous interrompez plus. Shinou-Heika et moi n'avons pas pu les localiser, ils se sont effacés. ''

'' Effacés ? '' demanda Gwendal inquiet.

'' Je dirais ' disparus '. Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre mon Sage non plus, mais il est toujours sur Terre. Je crois qu'il me fait la tête. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. ''

'' Il leur est arrivé quelque chose. ''

'' C'est ce que nous craignons Sir Weller. C'est pour cela que vous allez aller sur Terre et les retrouver. ''

'' Les cris de mon descendants étaient suppliants, vous devez partir immédiatement. Ils pourraient tous être en danger. ''

'' Qui va s'occuper du pays, Gwendal ? '' demanda Günter.

'' Shinou-Heika, assurez-vous que Lady Von Kabernikolff me remplace pendant notre absence. ''

Le Roi Originel approuva. Conrad sentit un frisson. Laisser à Anissina l'administration du pays était une bonne idée, mais aussi une idée complètement folle. Et si les femmes de leur royaume se rebellaient ? De toute façon, elle était la seule capable de prendre leur place pendant leur absence.

'' Je vous en supplie, retrouvez Sa Majesté et ramenez-la nous vivante. Ce serait une catastrophe s'il lui était arrivée malheur. ''

'' Nous les retrouverons Ulrike. ''

Conrad espérait que ses paroles étaient vraies. Yuuri et Wolfram avaient disparus, ils étaient en danger et Wolfram n'aurait jamais supplié Shinou si l'horreur n'avait pas eu lieue. Il devait retrouver son roi, il devait retrouver son frère et il allait tout faire pour.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, aveuglé par une lumière jaune, il s'était retrouvé dans la baignoire de la salle de bain des Shibuyas, nez à nez devant le grand frère de Sa Majesté, heureusement habillé.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les trois dans mon bain? On ne peut même plus prendre un bain dans cette maison sans que des mazokus en surgissent ! ''

'' Shouri-sama, nos excuses ! '' tenta de s'expliquer Conrad.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la baignoire, trempés. Conrad essaya de calmer le soukoku mais celui-ci comprit tout d'un coup que ce n'était pas normal.

'' Vous n'êtes pas là par hasard. Mon dieu, qu'est-il arrivé à Yuuri ? ''

'' C'est ce que nous sommes venu élucider. Heika et Wolfram sont en danger. ''

'' Je les ai vu il y a encore deux heures, ils allaient bien. ''

'' Où sont-ils allés Shouri-sama ? ''

'' Yuuri n'a rien voulu me dire. Depuis hier il est aussi silencieux que son fiancé. ''

Les mazokus se regardèrent interrogatifs.

'' Ex-fiancé, '' rajouta Gwendal agressivement.

'' Ah bah, vous en avez loupé des choses. Je vais être bref. Le papier devant annuler leur engagement a été détruit par l'ami de mon frère pendant leur venue sur Terre. Wolfram a perdue sa voix à force de crier sur Yuuri le même jour et mon petit frère s'est battu pour la première fois de sa vie hier à l'entraînement de baseball laissant son ' à nouveau fiancé ' dans un état de choc. Je crois que ça résume pas mal la situation. Bienvenus chez les tarés ! Ça doit sûrement vous changer du calme de votre château. ''

'' Je sens déjà les maux de tête, '' murmura l'officier Von Voltaire.

Gwendal était sur le point d'exploser mais Conrad le calma en posant sa main sur son épaule, comme soutient. Ils avaient donc trouvé le voleur du parchemin et leur petit frère était à nouveau fiancé. Mais son état d'esprit l'inquiétait et il savait que son frère ressentait la même chose. Pour que Wolfram devienne muet ! Et il était en état de choc. Qu'avait bien pu pousser Yuuri à se servir de ses poings ?

'' Mais si le morveux était muet, comment se fait-il qu'il ait supplié Shinou de lui venir en aide ? '' demanda Günter.

'' Il a fait ça ? L'orgueilleux ?''

'' C'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous trouvons ici Shouri-sama. ''

Conrad ne répondit pas à sa question. Il l'était peut-être, mais il commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre 'petit morveux ', ' égoïste ', ' orgueilleux ' quand ces mots se référaient à Wolfram.

'' Bon, je vais déjà vous trouver des habits secs. Soyez heureux que mes parents soient sortis, ma mère est déjà affolée depuis qu'elle a vu Wolfram rentrer hier dans l'état qu'il était donc si elle apprenait qu'ils ont disparus, on vivrait tous l'enfer ! Le mieux serait de trouver l'ami de mon frère. Une chance que je sache où il habite. ''

* * *

'' Pourquoi saurais-je où ils se trouvent ? ''

'' Parce que tu sais toujours tout, ami de mon frère, ou c'est ce que tu dis. ''

'' Je ne suis pas un radar, grand frère de mon ami ! ''

Murata était abasourdi. Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils le prenaient pour une cruche. La sagesse n'équivaut pas forcément à la connaissance entière ni à un radar. Shibuya et son fiancé avaient disparus, il ne pouvait pas les faire tomber du ciel d'un claquement de doigts.

'' Geika, Heika ne vous aurait-il rien mentionné ? ''

'' Je n'ai pas parlé à Shibuya depuis notre retour, je ne l'ai même pas vu ! ''

'' Donc, tu n'étais pas là pendant la bagarre ? '' constata Shouri.

Parfait ! Comme si Shibuya avait besoin de savoir que tout le monde savait qu'il s'était battu pour Wolfram.

'' Non, mais on m'a raconté. Paraît aussi que Lors Von Bielefeld s'est évanoui par ses déclarations, qui aurait cru ça d'eux. ''

'' Évanoui ? C'est pour ça qu'il était pâle. On aurait peut-être dû l'emmener à l'hôpital finalement. ''

'' Je croyais que vous étiez au courant ! Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il s'est battu si ce n'était pas par jalousie ? Ne sous-estimez pas Votre Majesté. ''

Les regards échangés étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Murata constata qu'il venait sans doute de faire lui-même une grosse boulette ! Surtout qu'il n'y était pas, le Français lui avait tout raconté.

'' Vous avez essayé de les appeler ? Shibuya a un portable, ce n'est pas pour rien. ''

'' Il sonne... dans sa chambre. ''

'' C'est utile, en effet. Donc ils sont allés dans un endroit où il n'y pas de réseau. Shibuya a toujours son portable sur lui au cas où votre mère a besoin que vous lui rameniez quelque chose, ce qui arrive assez souvent d'ailleurs. Shibuya devait savoir que là où il l'emmenait, son portable ne servirait à rien. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est quand vous dites qu'ils se sont effacés. Même morts, Shinou pourrait localiser leurs âmes pendant au moins deux jours entiers. ''

'' Geika, ne dites pas de choses si horribles ! ''

Günter se remis à pleurer, ce que Murata trouva excessif. Shibuya n'était pas mort, il s'était évaporé, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

'' Vous oubliez qu'il est avec Lord Von Bielefeld. ''

'' C'est lui qui a appelé au secours, '' maugréa Gwendal.

Murata compris que Lord Von Voltaire était bien plus inquiet que furieux, même s'il essayait de montrer le contraire. Lord Von Bielefeld, restait quand même son merveilleux, mignon, adorable petit frère.

'' Mais je croyais qu'il était muet. ''

'' Comment tu sais ça ? Aucun de nous ne l'a mentionné. ''

'' Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je sais tout, grand frère de mon ami ! ''

Murata venait de marquer un point. Bien fait pour Shouri. Il devait s'imposer, cela ne faisait aucun mal à personne. Il était quand même le Daikenja, un peu de respect !

'' Ce qui réduit notre rayon de recherche à tout et à rien. On peut communiquer partout dans la ville. ''

'' Exact, partout dans la ville. Ce qui signifie qu'ils sont en dehors de la ville. ''

Tout le monde se tût. De toute façon, seuls Shouri et lui connaissaient Tokyo.

'' Je crois que je sais où ils sont allés. Pour une fois que tu es utile ami de mon frère ! ''

'' Je le prendrai comme un compliment. ''

Même s'il se sentait vexé.

'' Quel est cet endroit, Shouri-sama ? ''

'' La forêt à la sortie de la ville. Elle n'a pas de nom mais notre mère l'emmenait souvent quand il était jeune. Il lui trouvait des choses exceptionnelles. Cette forêt est une simple forêt pourtant. Mais vous connaissez Yuuri, cela ne devrait pas vous surprendre. ''

'' De plantes très rares y poussent, '' ajouta le jeune soukoku.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la sonnette. Murata était surpris. Ses parents étant invités chez des amis et il n'attendait absolument personne. Il alla ouvrir, et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, ce dont il était sûr que tout le monde avait remarqué.

'' Le Français, ça faisait longtemps ! ''

François sourit à ce commentaire, entra dans la maison et se retint de parler quand il vit les occupants présents dans le salon.

'' Enchanté, François Guerdriac. ''

'' Ami de mon frère nous sommes pressés. Merci de ton aide. ''

Les quatre hommes sortirent de sa maison rapidement le laissant seul avec François.

'' Rappelle-moi que c'est la dernière fois que je fais l'effort de me présenter. ''

Murata rigola. Il était bien content de se retrouver avec lui après avoir passé le reste de la soirée avec cette même personne. Quelques heures avaient été suffisante pour qu'il se rende compte à quel point le Français, plus si français que ça d'ailleurs, lui manquait.

'' Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? ''

'' Le Maoh et Wolfram. ''

'' Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as besoin que je les localise. Ils sont dans la forêts où tu m'as emmené la semaine dernière. ''

'' Pas du tout, ils sont à Lyventhyl. ''

'' Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ? ''

'' Le Maoh s'est pris le pied dans un piège à ours et nous avons dû le ramener dans notre royaume pour le soigner. Le temps qu'on regagne la sortie de la forêt, qu'on appelle les urgences, qu'on attende qu'elles arrivent, qu'on l'amène à un hôpital, il aurait perdu trop de sang. ''

Murata rigola intérieurement. S'ils avaient attendus ne serait-ce que deux minutes de plus, ils auraient su où les deux disparus étaient vraiment.

'' Les quatre hommes que tu viens de croiser sont le frère et les conseillers de Shibuya. Ils pensent qu'ils se sont perdus dans la forêt, ils sont partis la fouiller. Il faut les prévenir mais j'ignore quel est le numéro de portable de son grand frère. Tant pis pour eux. Au moins, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils se sont effacés. ''

'' Encore des mazokus ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ' effacés ' ? ''

'' Trop long à expliquer. Si tu es venu, c'est parce que tu as besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' Oui. La Prêtresse refuse de laisser Wolfram sortir de notre pays. Le Maoh est soigné, il remarchera bientôt sans béquille mais ils ne peuvent pas rentrer sur Terre. Enfin, Yuuri pourrait mais pas Wolfram. On est obligé de les retenir chez nous, sans rien leur dire évidemment. As-tu en tête que j'ai laissé mon Prince, ton Maoh et son fiancé seuls dans une même pièce ? ''

'' Shibuya ne va pas se battre une deuxième fois, encore moins avec une jambe handicapée. Par contre, Von Bielefeld peut utiliser son maryoku, ce qui peut être considéré comme un vrai danger. Comment on va à Lyventhyl ? ''

'' Le moyen le plus long, la même forêt que tu connais et où on les a trouvé. Quand on a entendu les arbres s'agiter, on a su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le moyen le plus court, par un jardin ou un parc à condition que de la _menthe_ y soit plantée, ce qui est assez rare dans cette ville. ''

'' Un vélo ? ''

'' Mais non, c'est une plante que l'on utilise souvent comme épice ou dans les boissons, cela dépend des cultures terrestres et de la nôtre. _Mint_, en anglais, si tu préfères. ''

'' Là je vois ! T'aurais dû me dire cela dès le début. Attends, pourquoi tu appelles ton vélo comme ça ? ''

'' Cette plante est la clé permettant à tous ceux qui vivent à Lyventhyl de voyager entre les deux mondes. C'est une feuille de menthe qui est représentée dans nos pendentifs. ''

Il lui remontra le pendentif et Murata observa la feuille attentivement.

'' Je comprends. Mes parents n'en ont pas dans leur jardin mais ma voisine d'à côté, si. Je suis certain d'avoir déjà vu ces feuilles chez elles. Le seul problème, c'est que entrer dans son jardin, sans être aperçus, c'est pas chose facile. Il y a des chiens assez féroces qui gardent l'entrée. Elle est assez âgée et folle, elle a peur que l'on s'introduisse chez elle. ''

'' Tu as peur ? ''

'' Un peu oui, tu n'as pas vu les gueules des animaux. ''

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un soldat, je n'ai peur de rien, je te protégerai. Ou sinon, on pourrait escalader le mur qui sépare vos jardins ! ''

'' Pas mal comme idée. Mais les chiens peuvent aussi y accéder. ''

C'est alors que tout s'illumina dans sa tête.

'' Dis, c'est pas toi qui entrait par effraction dans mon jardin ? Mon père a presque appelé la police ! ''

Le regard du brun ne fit que confirmer ses dires.

'' Je peux tout t'expliquer. Ma relation précédente a très mal terminée, je voulais être sûre que tu n'étais pas comme elle. ''

'' Elle ? Le Français, je crois que l'on devrait aller sur Lyventhyl d'abord et arranger certaines choses avant qu'il y ait dérapage. Tu me raconteras tout cela plus tard, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! ''

'' Tu as raison. ''

'' J'ai toujours raison. ''

'' Tu n'aurais pas les chevilles qui enflent parfois ? ''

'' Tu pourras t'en rendre compte par toi-même avec le temps, j'ai toujours raison, c'est un fait, mais je ne sais pas tout. ''

Il ferma les verrous de la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le jardin. Le brun réflexif sur ses dernières paroles finit par le suivre.

François lui fit la courte échelle lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant le mur. Mais Murata n'en était pas capable.

'' Toi d'abord. ''

'' Et la galanterie est en voix de disparition, je commence à comprendre pourquoi. ''

'' Tu sais qu'ils me foutent la frousse. ''

'' Je sais ce que tu as fait depuis que tu as rejoint le Maoh, j'ai demandé à mon père de me raconter ce matin. Même ce que tu pourrais penser que j'ignore, je le sais. Si tu es capable d'entrer dans un pays humain qui peut te tuer à chaque occasion que tu lui donnes, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas capable d'entrer dans le jardin de ta voisine ? ''

'' Bon ça va. J'ai un talon d'achille, tout le monde en a un. Bah moi, c'est les chiens. ''

'' Même les chihuahuas ? ''

'' Même les tout petits chiots ! ''

'' Ils ne vont pas te mordre. Si tu es gentil avec eux, ils ne te feront rien du tout. ''

'' Peut-être. Mais s'il te plait, passe en premier. ''

Saphirs fixèrent des perles noires suppliantes.

'' Combien de gens connaissent ta phobie pour les chiens ? ''

'' Ma famille et toi maintenant. Ne t'avise pas de le raconter à tout le monde. ''

'' Je ne suis pas du genre. ''

'' Je sais. ''

Ils se sourirent. François sauta, s'accrocha au talus et s'assura que personne ne trainait dans le jardin avant de hisser son corps au-dessus. Murata ne pu qu'observer les magnifiques muscles. Assis sur le mur, le brun lui tendit une main et le souleva à ses côtés.

'' Pas de méchants chiens chiens en vue ! ''

Murata lui lança un regard noir.

'' Je ne traiterai plus le sujet. ''

'' Merci. ''

'' Tu ne trouves pas qu'on ressemble à des espions. De toutes mes missions, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de pouvoir jouer ce rôle. ''

'' Et je trouve aussi que nous sommes très discret. Assis sur un mur, visible par tout le quartier, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être des pros. ''

'' Il y a un début à tout. _Menthe_ repérée, agent Ken.''

Murata sourit à la bêtise de son ami. François sauta sur le sol du jardin de sa voisine et ouvrit ses bras pour le rattraper. Ils s'assurèrent que personne ne les avait vus et se dirigèrent vers la clé. Mais ils entendirent un couinement et quand ils trouvèrent l'origine du bruit, ils constatèrent qu'il venait de marcher sur un os en plastique.

'' La discrétion n'est pas ton truc non plus. ''

'' Quelle horreur, Shibuya a déteint sur moi ! ''

Cette remarque fit rire le brun. Mais il s'arrêta aussitôt en le voyant trembler, paniquer. Les chiens avaient surgis et Murata eut l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler. Les bêtes allaient les manger vifs. Il sentit des bras le prendre par la taille pour le calmer, ce qui marcha seulement un peu. Les chiens se mirent à aboyer, Murata cria de peur.

D'une main, le Français interrompus ses cris en la posant sur sa bouche. D'une autre, il lança des étincelles vertes vers le sol, son maryoku. Des lianes surgirent du sol, les encerclant et en leur barrant le passage. Murata en conclut que le maryoku du brun était relié à la terre, ce qui était normal pour un mazoku de sang assez noble de Lyventhyl.

'' Gentils toutous. Tu ne crains rien du tout, je te l'avais dit, je peux te protéger. ''

'' Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' Avoir peur ce n'est pas pathétique. ''

'' Ça c'est moi qui aurait dû dire ça. ''

'' On dirait que le Daikenja déteint sur moi ! ''

Ils se sourirent. Murata avait presque de la pitié pour les quatre chiens qui se tenaient devant eux, enfermés par des lianes. Mais bon, avant que sa voisine ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, François et lui seraient partis et les chiens auraient détruits leur prison avec les crocs.

Le Français entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il s'approchèrent vers la plante et la traversèrent. En quelques secondes, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un jardin beaucoup plus grand que celui de la voisine, et sans chiens. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu à Lyventhyl. Il avait oublié la beauté de ce château, de ce royaume.

'' Bienvenu à Lyventhyl Geika. ''


End file.
